Broke but Not Broken
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hermione has been keeping a secret from everyone since she met them from the first time. In her Seventh Year she can no longer keep what is going on a secret. What happens when Slytherin's start protecting her? Will she ever feel as if she is not broken?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: *snorts * I'm so tired of going to sleep and dreaming ideas for HP! LMAO! So here is this story... I wrote out this whole story while staying up for twenty four hours straight because anytime I tried to sleep during that period the ideas just kept pouring into my mind... So here is the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS AU AND CONTAINS MENTION OF ABUSE... WHILE I WILL NOT GO INTO GREAT DEATAIL ABOUT THE ABUSE I DO GLANCE OVER IT IN PLACES... READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione looked in the mirror and let out a sigh of relief. So far the glamour that she used on herself was holding. She just wished that she would have apparated to the gates of Hogwarts but she knew that if she would have she would've probably splinched herself. She was just glad that she was able to walk and even if it made her feel like she was about to die with each step that she took. She was also glad this was the last year she had to hide what was going on.

She took in a deep breath and let it out even as she bit her tongue to keep herself from crying out in pain. She knew she shouldn't have left the hospital like she did but she didn't want to have to explain to anyone why she was starting school later. Her ribs were on fire as was both of her legs. She took in another breath and let it out as she opened up the door to the bathroom and walked out.

She bumped into someone and groaned in pain. She heard someone gasp and she looked up. "I'm sorry."

Pansy looked at Hermione and saw everything that Hermione was trying to hide at once when she looked into her eyes. "Come on Granger. I'll help you back to where you are sitting."

Hermione shook her head. "No thank you Parkinson. I can get there just fine on my own."

Pansy shook her head and leaned forward and whispered harshly "Granger you can barely stand let alone walk. I can that you are in pain. I can also guess why. I'm only going to give you two choices. You can either come with me or I can go find Potter and Weasley. Which is it Granger?"

Hermione sighed but said "Fine Parkinson but find somewhere, where we can be alone. I really don't want to go back to the compartment Harry and everyone is in. It's too tiring to try to have to keep up on the conversations they are having with me or anyone else."

Pansy nodded. "I'll kick Draco and Blaise out of our compartment. They will have a reason to go and talk to Potter now. They have been trying to think of one for the last hour or so."

Hermione nodded and leaned on Pansy as they started walking. She couldn't believe how much pain she was in. She couldn't believe how nice Pansy was being to her. She allowed Pansy to take more of her weight as she was guided to a compartment that thankfully was not that far from the bathroom. She wasn't so sure that if she had to walk much farther that she wasn't going to pass out from the pain. "Thank you Pansy."

Pansy smiled slightly and then opened up the door to the compartment she was sharing with Draco and Blaise. As soon as she helped Hermione in and then helped her sit down she turned to Blaise and Draco. "You two get out."

Draco raised an eyebrow and drawled "Why?"

Pansy glared at him and then pointed towards the door. "Go visit Potter or something. I need to talk to Granger."

Draco looked at Pansy and then at Hermione and his eyes took in the same thing Pansy had seen. His eyes grew thunderous as he saw pain etched in Hermione's face and eyes. He stood up and then pulled Draco up. "Okay Pansy we'll go take a walk. Yell out if you need us. We'll also go tell Potter that you and Granger are having a girl talk. This way they won't go looking for her."

Pansy nodded and watched as Draco and Blaise walked out and once the door was shut she cast a silencing charm so nobody would hear her and Hermione talking. She turned back towards Hermione and sat down across from her. "Okay Granger it's just you and me so lets talk. Why do you look like you're about to die every time you take a step?"

Hermione paled and looked down at the floor as she said "Probably because I feel like it Parkinson. Both of my legs are broken but I took the casts off before reaching the platform for the Hogwarts Express. I also have several broken ribs which punctured one of my lungs. My hands are also broken as is my collar bone. My stomach has cuts on it as does my back."

Pansy's eyes widened even more with each word Hermione spoke. She suspected something had happened to Hermione but she never suspected that it was something this bad. "Merlin Hermione what in the bloody hell happened?"

Hermione looked up at Pansy and said "My parents happened."

Pansy swore and then stood up. "You stay here and try to rest. I'm going to go find Draco and Blaise. We need to come up with a plan to get you up to the Castle and to Madam Pompfrey. Why didn't the Healers well heal you?"

Hermione sighed and whispered "I was in a Muggle Hospital. Someone found me outside the entrance where my parents had thrown me like trash and rushed in to get a Doctor. I think my parents either think I'm dead or they are hoping I'm going to die. But since I disappeared from the hospital someone will probably contact them and tell them that I'm missing. They will come after me."

A hard look came into Pansy's eyes. "You'll be safe at Hogwarts Granger. Lean back and relax for a few minutes while I go and find the boys."

Hermione gave a nod and leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco opened up the door to the compartment Harry was in without knocking. "Hey Potter."

Harry looked up and smirked when he saw Draco and Blaise. "Hey Malfoy. What brings you here?"

Draco smirked. "Pansy wanted Blaise and I to let you know that Granger is with her so that you wouldn't worry. They are having a girl talk.

Harry's eyes widened in chock but he nodded. "Well come on in and sit down. I'm pretty sure that you don't want to go back and listen to their girl talk."

Draco nodded and walked in and sat down beside Harry. He watched Blaise sit down next to Luna, Ginny and Neville. He looked back at Harry and smiled when he saw Harry watching him. "How have you been Potter?"

Harry couldn't help but smile. "I'm doing good Malfoy. How are you doing?"

Draco sighed. "I'm doing pretty good. Mom has been a wreck but she is doing better now. I think that even though she misses my father that she is happier than she has been in a long while."

Harry nodded. "I'll be sure to owl her this week. I meant to last week but I got caught up searching for Hermione."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Why were you searching for Granger?"

Harry sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Hermione disappeared last week and her parents didn't know where she went or if she was even doing okay or alive. I searched for a week and couldn't find her anywhere. Well out of the blue today she was on the platform. Today is actually the first time I've seen her in a month. Even when I talked to her today she didn't act like herself. I think something is wrong but she wouldn't tell me what it was."

Draco frowned but just as he opened his mouth to say something a knock sounded on the door and then it opened and Pansy peeked her head in and said "Sorry to both all of you but I need Draco and Blaise to come with me. Oh and Harry, Granger told me to tell you she'll see you at school. She just fell asleep while we were talking and it looks as if she hasn't slept in a while so I didn't want to wake her up."

Harry looked at Pansy with concern in his eyes but then he nodded and said "Thank you Pansy. Make sure you let 'Mione know that I'll take her stuff to her room for her."

Pansy nodded and then smiled at everyone before pulling her head back out of the compartment and opening the door further so Draco and Blaise could walk out. Once they were standing next to her she shut the door and led the way back to their compartment. "We need to come up with a game plan but I'll tell you why once we are back with Hermione. She really isn't sleeping but I didn't want Harry to worry. I also don't want to leave Hermione alone for too long."

Draco and Blaise both nodded and followed Pansy back. They were both wondering what was going on.

Pansy opened up the door to their compartment and walked in followed by Draco and Blaise. She looked over at Hermione and gasped. Her eyes widened as she took in all of the bruises Hermione had. She realized at once that Hermione's glamour wore off. "Hermione?"

Hermione blinked her eyes open and groaned in pain. She saw that Pansy, Blaise and Draco were all staring at her in horror. She looked down at herself and swore when she saw that all of her bruises were visible. "Sorry all."

Draco shook his head and sat down gently beside Hermione. "What happened to you Granger? Harry said that he spent last week looking for you because you disappeared. He said that your Mom and Dad said you just up and left and they didn't know where you were at or if you were okay or even alive."

Hermione snorted and said "They would say that. After all they wouldn't want people to know what they are really like."

Draco's eyes grew cold as he read in between the lines of what Hermione just said. "Your parents did this to you? What exactly is wrong with you? No offense Granger but you look like shit."

Hermione started to laugh but then cried out in pain. "Ouch Malfoy don't make me laugh. As for what is wrong with me I have several broken ribs along with a lung that was punctured. Both legs and both of my hands are broken. I also have a broken collar bone as well as cuts on my stomach and back."

Draco's eyes widened in shock as he listened to Hermione list her injuries. "Merlin! How are you even walking?"

Hermione snorted. "I barely am walking. I have to keep biting my lip to keep from crying out with each step I take. It hurts like hell."

Blaise who had been quiet looked at Hermione and said harshly "Your parents did that to you? Why hasn't a Healer healed you?"

Hermione sighed. "I've been at a Muggle Hospital. I think my parents think that I'm dead but more than likely they will know that I'm not dead since I disappeared from the hospital. The Hospital will more than likely search for me because I just had surgery to repair my lung. My parents will learn I'm alive and they will be looking for me also."

Blaise and Draco shared a look and then Draco said "They won't get to you Granger. Now what kind of game plan do we need to come up with?"

Pansy looked at Draco and then Blaise as she said "We need to come up with a plan to get Hermione up to the castle. She obviously can't walk because of her legs so we need to find a way to get her up to the castle and then to Madam Pompfrey."

Draco thought for a minute and said "Why don't we send a Patronus to Pompfrey and have her meet us? We could take the carriages but they could bump into something. I also think we should alert my Mum. She'd be glad to help."

Hermione sighed and tried to shifted into a more comfortable position and ended up crying out in pain. She was shocked when she saw Blaise jump up and walk over to her. She was even more shocked when he sat down next to her and then gently pulled her legs up on his lap while Draco pulled her gently up against him so her head could rest on his shoulder. "Thank you both. And that is a good idea you came up with Draco."

Draco nodded and looked at Pansy. "Can you send your Patronus to Madam Pompfrey and I'll send mine to my Mum?"

Pansy nodded and cast her Patronus and sent it to Madam Pompfrey while Draco cast his and sent it to his Mom.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *frowns* I've been in a some what dark mood but this story has helped me some... *cringes* I didn't get to sleep for over 24 hrs because of writing this story... It is completely wrote out now... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter had me in tears some what while I was writing it... So be warned... Although it could just be hormones that are making me cry... LOL... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS AU AND CONTAINS MENTION OF ABUSE... WHILE I WILL NOT GO INTO GREAT DEATAIL ABOUT THE ABUSE I DO GLANCE OVER IT IN PLACES... READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Poppy was talking to Albus and Minerva when she was interrupted by a voice saying "Will you please meet the Hogwarts Express train? You are needed to help transfer Hermione Granger from the train to the castle. She can't walk and is in a lot of pain."

Poppy frowned but told the Patronus "I'll be there."

She watched as the Patronus flew away and then turned back towards Minerva and Albus. "Do either of you know what could be wrong with Hermione?"

Minerva shook her head just as the door to Albus's office flew open and Narcissa Malfoy ran in. "Narcissa what is wrong?"

Narcissa looked at Minerva, Poppy and Albus and said harshly "Draco's Patronus came to me and told me to get here because he thinks I'll be able to help Hermione Granger."

Albus looked at Narcissa and said "Narcissa, dear did Draco tell you what was wrong with Hermione? I'm thinking it is something bad from the tone of your voice and the look in your eyes."

Narcissa nodded and said in a cold voice "Her parents tried to kill her. From what Draco said she has several broken ribs and both of her legs are broken. He said there was more but he would tell me when he saw me."

The twinkle that was in Albus's eyes disappeared and they grew cold. "Poppy I want you and Narcissa to go and meet the train. It should be arriving in the next five minutes. Minerva I want you to go and get a bed ready for Hermione in the infirmary. I'm going to go down to Severus's rooms and tell him that I need plenty of pain relief potions. For now I won't tell him why. I'll also ask Severus to make sure that all the students go straight to the Great Hall and stay there until they are other wise told. For now nobody but us needs to know what is going on.

Minerva, Poppy and Narcissa all nodded and walked out of the office quickly. All three were wondering just how bad Hermione was and what exactly happened to her. They separated in the hall with Minerva walking to the infirmary and Poppy and Narcissa walking out the main doors to the castle.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione groaned as the train started to slow down. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep from screaming out in pain. She could feel blood and knew that one of the cuts on her stomach if not all of them had opened back up. She could also tell that the cuts on her back that were starting to bleed a little also. She felt Draco's eyes on her but she couldn't even turn her head to look at him because her whole body felt as if it was on fire.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Albus used his floo to get to Severus's rooms. Normally he would have called out before stepping through but this was an emergency. He saw Severus look up in surprise and sighed. "I'm sorry for just busting in like this Severus but it's an emergency."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What is it Albus?"

Albus looked at Severus and thought of how much to tell him. "I need some pain relief potions Severus. I need them to be stronger than the pain relief potion that you supply Poppy with. Do you have some?"

Severus frowned and he put the book he had been reading down and then stood up. "I have some. What is going on Albus?"

Albus sighed again and shook his head. "I can't tell you right now Severus. Just keep close in case Poppy needs your assistance which I think is going to be very likely."

Severus frowned but nodded. He hated not knowing what was going on but he knew Albus would tell him if and when he needed to know. "I'll get you twenty vials and start brewing more because that will almost wipe me out. Floo me if you need anything that Poppy doesn't already have."

Albus nodded and waited while Severus went and got the potions. When Severus handed them to him he smiled. "Thank you Severus. Now I must ask one more favor of you. The students should be entering the Great Hall now. I need for you to make sure they all go straight there and then I need you to shut the doors to the Great Hall and make sure that they stay closed and that the students stay in there. Minerva and I will join you as quickly as we can. Now you will notice that a couple of Seventh year students are missing but that is because they will be with Poppy, Minerva, Narcissa and myself up in the infirmary."

Severus narrowed his eyes and asked "Narcissa? Why is Narcissa here? Has something happened to Draco?"

Albus shook his head. "No dear boy it's not Draco, Severus and that is all I can say for right now. Now I must go and you need to get to Great Hall. Just let everyone talk to their friends. I should be able to get to the Great Hall before the welcoming feast starts. Have Hagrid keep the first years together."

Severus nodded and then watched as Albus stepped back into the fireplace and disappeared. He sighed and then swept out of his rooms, through his classroom and out into the hall. As he made his way from the dungeons up to the Great Hall he couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

As soon as he swept into the Great Hall he saw that all of the students were in there except the first years. Once he saw them walk in with Hagrid he walked out of the Great Hall and made sure there were no linger students in the hall and then walked back into the Great Hall and shut the doors before turning around to face the students and the rest of the staff that were in the Great Hall. "Everyone will remain in the Great Hall until you are told other wise. You may speak with your friends. If you need anything come and find one of the staff."

After he finished talking to he went over to Hagrid and whispered "Keep the first years together with you please."

Hagrid nodded and said "Is everything alright?"

Severus nodded and then made his way up to the Head Table and sat down. He looked at the other staff members and sighed as he all saw them looking at him questioningly. "Albus and Minerva are in the infirmary. Albus wants us to keep all the students in here. That is all I know."

He saw the staff nod and turned back to look at the sea of students. He frowned when he noticed that four Seventh years were missing. The frown increased when he realized that it was three of his Slytherin's and one Gryffindor that was missing. He couldn't help but wonder which one of the four it was that is hurt.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Poppy and Narcissa waited until the train was empty before stepping into it and then both called out at the same time "Draco?"

They saw Draco step out of a compartment and hurried forward just as Hermione let loose with a scream.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione knew she was crying but she couldn't stop herself. The pain was just too much for her to bare. She knew that Blaise, Draco and Pansy were worrying about her and even though she wanted to she couldn't assure them that she was alright. Every time she went to say something she just ended up crying out in pain.

Pansy looked down at Hermione and whispered "If you need to scream then scream Hermione. Draco, Blaise and I can all tell you're fighting it. Next time just scream. Nobody but us can hear you because we put up a silencing charm to where nobody could hear us but we could hear them."

Hermione gave a nod just as she heard two people yell "Draco?"

Draco looked at Hermione and then lifted the silencing charm and opened the door and stepped out just as Hermione screamed in pain. Her saw his Mom and Poppy coming towards him. He let out a relieved sigh at seeing them. He stepped back into the compartment. "My Mom and Madam Pompfrey are here. Just a little bit longer Granger and we'll have you fixed up."

Hermione started to nod and ended up screaming out in pain once again. She felt like her whole body was on fire.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Poppy and Narcissa hurried their pace when they heard Hermione scream again. They shared a look and then ran the last ten feet and rushed into the compartment. They both gasped when they saw Hermione.

Poppy looked at Hermione with shock in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She moved to Hermione's side and gently moved Pansy out of the way. "Sweet Merlin. Hermione my dear what happened?"

Hermione's eyes filled with even more tears out the caring tone in Poppy's voice and she forced herself to whisper "My parents tried to kill me. Ask Pansy. Hurts to talk."

Poppy nodded and turned her head towards Pansy. "Tell me everything you can Miss Parkinson."

Pansy nodded and took in a deep breath and let it out. "Hermione's been in a Muggle Hospital. Apparently her parents dropped her off there but someone found her and rushed her inside. Both of her legs are broken as is both of her hands. She had casts on but managed to get them off. She has several broken ribs and she said one of them punctured her lung which they repaired some how. She has a broken collar bone as well. I'm not sure about t he bruises on her face and neck because they just appeared earlier. You should also know she has cuts on both her back and stomach."

By the time Pansy was done telling them what was wrong with Hermione Poppy was livid. She took her wand out and ran it over Hermione's body. When she saw the red sparks she grew even more worried especially because of where they were coming from. "Hermione I'm going to use a stretcher to get you up to the castle. No matter how gentle we are you are more than likely going to be caused some pain. We have to move you quickly because you are losing quite a bit of blood. I also believe that you have punctured your lung once again."

Hermione just gave a short nod. "Do whatever you have to do."

Poppy nodded and looked over at Narcissa. "Are you ready to help me move her?"

Narcissa nodded and cast the spell that would make a stretcher. She kept her wand trained on it to hold it in place as Poppy levitated Hermione up and onto the stretcher. Once Hermione was placed on it she looked at Draco and Blaise. "One of you in front of the stretcher and one of you in back. I think it's best that you carry the stretcher instead of us levitating it all the way to the castle. It may be easier on Hermione."

Draco nodded and said "No problem Mum. Thank you for coming. I wasn't sure what else to do."

Narcissa smiled slightly and then looked down at Hermione with concern in her eyes. "Just a while more child and we'll be able to fix you. Now from what Draco has told me and from what I observed during the final battle you are stubborn. If at anytime the pain gets to be too much you let us know or just scream it out. I've screamed a couple times myself when I've been in too much pain as you know from when I last saw you."

"Thank you." Hermione whispered.

Narcissa smiled and ran her hand over the top of Hermione's head gently. "There is no reason to thank me child. You saved my life more than once during the final battle. I'm just glad that I can do something that helps you. Now you hold on to my hand while the boys start walking."

Poppy nodded and said "I think we need to get going now. Draco and Blaise you can start carrying the stretcher now. Pansy I want you to walk in front of Blaise so that you can tell him of any obstacles in the way. I'll walk on the left side of the stretcher and Narcissa you can walk on the right side. We need to move as quick as we can because Hermione is losing too much blood."

Everyone nodded and did as they were told. Soon they were on the path that led up to the castle. By the time they reached the castle ten minutes later they were all even more concerned about Hermione because she was screaming in pain every thirty seconds.

As soon as they were in the Entrance Hall Poppy looked down at Hermione and said "We're almost there dear and then I can give you something to help with the pain."

Hermione opened her mouth to try to reply but a scream escaped instead. She knew the scream probably made the five people with her wince because it made her wince from how loud it was. She heard Poppy say something but couldn't make out what it was as the darkness she had been fighting against claimed her. Her last conscious thought was that she felt as if she was flying.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Poppy saw Hermione eyes roll into the back of her head and she swore. "Okay from here levitate the stretcher. We need to get Hermione to the infirmary even quicker than we are. She just lost consciousness."

Narcissa pointed her wand at the stretcher at the same time Pansy did. She silently said the spell and started walking even faster than she had been with the stretcher beside her. Not even two minutes later she was walking into the infirmary. She saw Albus and Minerva standing by a bed and quickly levitated the stretcher over and nodded at Minerva who had her wand out and watched as Minerva levitated Hermione off the stretcher and onto the bed. "What do you need me to do now Poppy?"

Poppy looked at Narcissa and said "Get Hermione's robes off of her. The boys are standing out in the hall. I need to see where all the blood is coming from."

Narcissa nodded and once again used her wand and made Hermione's robes disappear off of her followed by her clothes. She gasped and heard the others gasp as they saw the cuts on Hermione's stomach. "Sweet Merlin!"

Albus's eyes widened in shock at seeing Hermione in such a state. "Poppy do you have enough blood replenishing potion or do you need more?"

Poppy frowned. "I could use some more and I need Severus. He's going to have to help me as well."

Albus nodded and quickly walked away. He knew he could get Severus himself but he wanted to be on hand in case he was needed for anything so he walked out into the hall and motioned to Draco and Blaise. "Go and get Professor Snape from the Great Hall. Tell him Poppy needs more blood replenishing potions and that Poppy needs his assistance. Also get Harry Potter and bring him back with you. He may know more of what is going on."

Draco and Blaise nodded and took off to the Great Hall. Both boys were wondering just how bad off Hermione was.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* And there you have chapter 2! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here is chapter 3... LOL... *grins * Sorry I didn't update before now but for some reason after editing it the first time I wasn't happy with this chapter but I finally figured out why! I left out some words... *snorts * Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus wasn't surprised at all when Harry came up to him five minutes after the doors to the Great Hall were shut. "What can I do for you Potter?"

Harry swallowed and said "Sir, Hermione isn't in here. She was on the train but I only saw her for a few minutes before she disappeared. Last I knew her and Pansy Parkinson were having some kind of girl talk and I noticed and I noticed that Pansy is also missing as is Malfoy and Zabini. Do you know where they are Sir?"

Severus frowned. "They are all together Potter. I'm not sure what is going on but one of the four is being checked out by Poppy. I'm sure they are all fine."

Harry frowned this time. "I hope that it's not Hermione. She was acting weird when I saw and talked to her. Besides that prior seeing her today she had been missing for a week. I just had Hedwig take a letter to her Mom and Dan letting them know she is here. They hadn't seen or heard from her since she disappeared either."

Severus's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean that Miss Granger disappeared for a week Potter?"

Harry sighed and said "I sent her an owl ten days ago. When she didn't reply after two days I went to her home to make sure she was okay and her parents answered the door. When they first answered the door they looked freaked out when they saw me. I asked to see Hermione and then after they stepped back and talked quietly to one another they told me that Hermione had upped and left and they didn't know where she was. I started looking for her as did Fred, George, Charlie, Neville, Arthur, Molly and Remus but none of us ever found her. Then today she showed up on the platform out of the blue."

Severus's eyes widened and his head started going in all different directions. "Did you see if anything of Miss Granger's things were at her parents place?"

Harry thought for a second and then frowned again. "Actually Crookshanks was there. I was surprised to see him because I never thought Hermione would leave him behind."

Severus nodded and started to open his mouth to talk when a scream ripped through the Great Hall. He pulled his wand out and pointed it in the direction from where the scream had come from but didn't see anything amiss. He sheathed his wand and looked back at Harry and saw that he was pale. "What is wrong Potter?"

Harry looked up at Severus with wide eyes. "That scream came from Hermione, Sir."

Severus turned his head and looked in the direction where the scream had come from and realized it did come from the direction of where the doors led to the Entrance hall and he turned back to Harry and demanded "Are you sure Potter?"

Harry nodded. "I'm certain Professor. I heard that exact scream when Hermione was being tortured by Bellatrix. I'd never forget that kind of scream. Plus I'm used to her voice. I just don't know why she's screaming like she is dying."

Severus kept his face blank but he had his suspicions. He wasn't sure why but he was hoping that the girl was alright. He turned his head away from Harry and let out a silent sigh of concern. Once he was sure that nothing would show on his face he turned his head back and looked at Harry. "I don't know Potter but for now keep everything you just told me to yourself. I'm sure if something is wrong with Miss Granger that you will be told eventually."

Harry nodded and sighed once again. He was starting to worry that he had made a mistake in writing Hermione's parents and telling them that she was at Hogwarts. He wasn't sure why but he had a bad feeling now that he thought about what he had seen at Hermione's parents home. He looked back up at Severus and debated on telling him his suspicions but just as he started to open his mouth the doors to the Great Hall flew open.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco and Blaise reached the doors to the Great Hall at the same time. They each threw open a door and then hurried into the Great Hall.

Draco's eyes searched for both Harry and Severus and when he saw them standing together he got Blaise's attention and pointed. He saw everyone looking at him and Blaise in concern but ignored them as he ran threw the Great Hall with Blaise on his heels.

When he reached Severus and Harry he gasped out "Dumbledore told us to get you and Harry, Sir. He needs you to get some blood replenishing potions because Poppy doesn't have many and Hermione is losing blood fast. He told us to bring Potter back with us. He also said Poppy needs your help."

Severus stood up and nodded. "Potter can go with you. Is the blood replenishing potion the only potion that Poppy needs Draco?"

Draco frowned. "I don't know Sir."

Severus frowned and then demanded "What kind of injury are we dealing with?"

Draco opened his mouth but Blaise cut in and said "Draco take Potter with you. I'll go with Professor Snape and fill him in on what I know."

Draco nodded and then grabbed on to Harry's arm and pulled him along with him as he took off running back through the Great Hall and into the hallways. "Come on Potter. When we get there I'll see if I can tell you what is going on."

Harry nodded and started running beside Draco.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus looked at the other staff and gave a nod and then swept through and out of the Great Hall with Blaise behind him. He shut the doors and warded the doors to where only the Staff could get out and then started walking to the Dungeons with Blaise beside him. "Okay Blaise what kind of injury does Miss Granger have?"

Blaise sighed and said "Granger has more than one injury Sir. She has cuts on her stomach and back. She has broken ribs, both of her legs are broken as are both of her hands. She has bruises around her neck like someone tried to choke her. I'm not sure if she has any other injuries besides those or not."

Severus swore and shot a look at Blake as they entered his classroom. "How did Miss Granger come to have these injuries do you know Blaise?"

Blaise sighed once again. "Her parents tried to kill her."

Severus's eyes exploded with rage. "Good Gods. I'll grab a couple other potions and we'll use the floo to get to the infirmary."

Blaise nodded and watched as Severus got potion after potion and put them in the pockets in his robes. He was glad that Severus seem to know what may be needed. He was also glad to see Severus hurrying. While he may have only started to get to know Hermione a couple months before the battle he was worried about her. He had no doubt in his mind that if he could he would kill Hermione's Mom and Dad for what they did to her.

Severus looked at Blaise and motioned for him to follow and he led the way into his sitting room. He didn't say anything but he pointed to the floo powder and watched as Blaise threw some in and called out for the infirmary before he used it and did the same thing. When he stepped out of the fireplace and saw Hermione his eyes widened in shock even as he hurried towards the bed.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry walked into the infirmary and straight over to where Albus and Minerva were standing. He knew Draco was right behind him but he didn't acknowledge him. All he wanted was some answers. "What is wrong with 'Mione?"

Albus looked at the boy standing in front of him and saw that he was barely keeping his temper under control. "Poppy and Narcissa are getting her comfortable Harry. I'll let you see her once they have her stable. However I will tell you that Hermione is severely injured. Poppy and Narcissa are trying to get the bleeding to stop. Both of her legs are broken, both of her hands on broken. She also has some broken ribs and a broken collar bone."

Harry gasped and then demanded "How did she get injuries like that?"

Pansy pushed the curtain open around Hermione's bed just as Harry asked his question and she said "It was her parents. Harry why don't you come over here and see Hermione so you can assure yourself that she is alive?"

Harry nodded and walked over to where Pansy was standing. As soon as he saw Hermione he gasped. "Dear Gods will she be alright?"

Poppy looked up and over at Harry. "Hermione will be alright Harry. Severus will be here shortly and he will be able to help get her stable. You need to remember that Hermione is strong so she'll get through this."

Harry nodded and then looked over his shoulder when he heard footsteps. He sighed in relief when he saw Severus. "Please help her Sir."

Severus looked sharply at Harry and then nodded. "I'll do what I can Potter."

He took the three remaining steps to Hermione's bed side and looked at Poppy and Narcissa and demanded "What did the diagnostic testing show about Miss Granger?"

Poppy sighed and shook her head. "Hermione has several broken ribs which resulted in re-puncturing her lung. Both of her legs are broken in several places. She has several cuts along her abdomen and back which have re-opened. Narcissa and I were able to get the ones on Hermione's back to close but the ones on her stomach aren't closing. From the scan I found that she has bruised vocal chords which probably happened when she was strangled. She hasn't regained consciousness since she lost it on the way up here and she has a concussion."

Severus nodded and took his wand out and ran it over Hermione. However he concentrated specifically on her stomach where he saw the cuts. As he ran it back over he picked up on what Poppy missed. He gasped in shock and turned towards everyone else. "Dear Gods how in the bloody hell did that happen?"

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* And there is chapter 3! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in updating after the cliffy I left you all at... So here it is... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Albus looked at Severus as did everyone else but he is the one who asked "How did what happen Severus?"

Severus looked at Albus with narrowed eyes that were completely black. "The reason the cuts on Miss Granger's stomach are not healing is because they were made by magical means. I can detect dark magic around the edges."

Everyone gasped and Harry demanded "How? I thought that both of her parents are muggles. How did they use magic on her?"

Minerva who was paled looked at Albus and said "How did we not know that at least one of Hermione's parents is from our world?"

Albus shook his head. "I don't know Minerva. I will look into it though. As far as I know neither of her parents are registered. It could be they never knew or they knew and just didn't use magic. For now I think we need to concentrate on getting Hermione patched up. I also think until we know more about her parents that she is never alone."

Everyone nodded and Severus said "I think it best that everyone steps out of the infirmary except Poppy, Narcissa and myself. This way we can start working on Miss Granger. Plus Albus you should get to the Great Hall and get the sorting and the Welcome Feast started. As soon as it is over you all can come back here. By then we should have Miss Granger stable and awake."

Albus nodded and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder as he started to protest. "Come along Harry. I promise as soon as the Welcoming Feasting is over you can come back. As can Draco, Blaise and Pansy. I know you want to stay with Hermione but you need to eat to keep your strength. The next couple of days are going to be hard."

Harry sighed but nodded and then looked at Severus. "You'll let us know if Hermione worsens before we return?"

Severus gave a solemn nod. "Yes Potter I will. I also think it best you sit with Draco, Blaise and Pansy. This way if we send word you all will get it at the same time."

Harry nodded and then said "Alright. Am I allowed to tell Ron and Ginny about Hermione?"

Albus looked at Harry and shook his head. "Not right now Harry. If and when they find out it should be because Hermione wanted to tell them. I think for tonight you four can sit at the Head Table. If asked why we'll come up with a reason. I'll let the other Professor's know about Hermione."

Severus nodded and surprised everyone by saying "Let Lupin know he can come back with you guys when you come. Now go so Narcissa, Poppy and myself can get to work."

Harry, Draco, Pansy and Blaise all looked at Hermione once more and then walked out of the cubicle Hermione was in followed by Albus and Minerva. They made their way out of the infirmary and to the Great Hall in silence. Each were hoping and praying that Hermione would come out of this alright.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Poppy waited until the infirmary was cleared of everyone but Hermione, Narcissa, Severus and herself before she turned her head and looked at Severus. "How did you detect the fact that the cuts on Hermione's abdomen was done using dark magic and I couldn't? Even if they were shouldn't we be able to heal them at least enough to close them?"

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. With his free hand he delved into a pocket in his robes and pulled out four vials of the blood replenishing potion and handed them to Poppy. "Give those to Miss Granger while I explain. When you told me that you and Narcissa was able to get the cuts on Miss Granger's back to stop bleeding and healing but not the ones on her stomach I started thinking what that could be. I used a very old spell that I learned from reading a book that was published over a century ago. I honestly didn't think it would work but it did. I was able to detect from her wounds that it was dark magic that was used. As for why they are not healing it could be a couple of reasons. The main reason being that even while dark magic was used her parents also could have used an untraceable poison with whatever they used to cut her stomach. Another reason could be because the Muggle Doctor's stitched her up. Right now we need to get the bleeding to stop which it is already finally doing. We then fix her punctured lung and heal as many of the broken ribs that we can. Once we do that we wake Miss Granger and ask her what was used on her stomach. Then we fix her legs, hands, collar bone and vocal chords."

Poppy and Narcissa both nodded and Poppy said "The blood replenishing potion should be in Hermione's system and the bleeding has stopped. If you would Severus along with Narcissa work on healing Hermione's ribs I will work on her lung."

Severus and Narcissa nodded and pointed their wands at Hermione's side and started to work while Poppy started on fixing Hermione's punctured lung. They worked on silence for about thirty minutes.

Poppy finished working on Hermione's lung and then gave the witch another blood replenishing potion and two other potions which would help her to breathe easier without causing her too much pain. "Okay her lung is back to normal. We'll have to keep an eye on it though and make sure she doesn't have complications from it especially since it looks like the Muggles have cut her open to fix it before."

Severus frowned for a second at that and then sighed. "They operated on her and re-inflated her lung. If I'm remembering correctly she could end up with some kind of cold because of the broken ribs and punctured lung. We need to start her on a antibiotic potion to lessen the risk. Narcissa and I were able to align her ribs back to where they should be. I suggest giving Miss Granger one of the pain relief potions now and then we can wake her up."

Poppy nodded and lifted a vial off of the table beside her and then lifted Hermione's head up and forced her lips open again and poured the potion down Hermione's throat. After she was sure that the young witch wasn't going to choke she laid her head back down gently on the pillow. "We should give the potion a few minutes before we wake Miss Granger up."

Severus nodded and looked at the young woman on the bed. He couldn't believe that this was the same girl who helped to defeat the Dark Lord. His eyes took in everything that had changed about Hermione and frowned when he realized that she had lost quite a bit of weight. He made a mental note to brew up some vitamin potions so that he could make sure she got the nutrition that she needed even if she couldn't eat the things that she should.

He looked at Narcissa in surprise when he saw her lay her hand gently on Hermione's head. As he looked at her, he saw the worry and concern she felt about Hermione but he could also detect the anger in her eyes that were aimed at Hermione's parents. He couldn't blame her because he to was angry at Hermione's parents and he knew that if he ever saw them that he would hex first and ask questions later.

He looked up when he heard Poppy clear her throat. "I think enough time has passed Poppy. We should wake Miss Granger up now."

Poppy nodded and stepped forward and flicked her wand at Hermione as she silently said the spell that would bring the young woman to consciousness.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione groaned and blinked her eyes open. She gasped when she saw Narcissa, Poppy and Severus all looking down at her. "What happened?"

* * *

><p>AN 2: *snorts* Yes I know that it is another cliffy but hey at least she is awake... lmao... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: *grins * Hey now the last chapter wasn't much of a cliffy! At least I had Hermione wake up... Here is the next chapter... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Poppy looked down at Hermione and let out a sigh of relief and then gave her a small smile. "It is okay Hermione. You are okay. The pain got to be too much for you and you passed out. We have fixed your ribs and your lung but we still have to work on your legs, hands and collar bone as well as the cuts on your abdomen. Are you up to answering some questions while we work on you?"

Hermione sighed but whispered "Yes, Ma'am."

Poppy nodded and moved down to Hermione's right leg. "Now this may hurt some but I need to reset the bone because it has shifted. Can you tell us how you came to be in the shape that you are?"

Hermione closed her eyes and then bit her lip to keep herself from screaming when she felt the bone in her leg snap and reposition. "My parents if that is what you want to call them didn't like the fact that I wanted to return to Hogwarts to finish my last year of school. Actually they didn't like the fact that I was going to Hogwarts at all. They just acted like it."

Poppy frowned but it was Narcissa who asked "Why didn't they like the fact that you were going to Hogwarts, dear?"

Hermione sighed and a cry escaped her lips when she felt the bones snap in her other leg before realigning and then she licked her dry lips and opened her eyes and looked at Narcissa. "It seems as if my parents aren't who I thought they were."

Severus snorted and bent over so that Hermione could see him. "You don't say Miss Granger? I for one would never have guessed that with the wounds on your stomach. Now what can you tell us about your parents if anything?"

Poppy looked at Severus sharply and said reproachfully "Severus!"

Hermione chuckled slightly. "It's okay Madam Pompfrey. I know that Professor Snape didn't mean any harm by that and if I'm honest him phrasing it that way made me relax some."

Poppy looked at Hermione and saw that she meant what she had said so she gave her a small smile as she moved up to Hermione's hands. "If you're sure dear. I'm going to work on your hands now. Why don't you go ahead and answer Severus's question."

Hermione sighed again and once more closed her eyes. "I can only tell you what I noticed over the last couple of months before they left me for dead in front of a hospital. I would come down in the middle of a night for something to drink and I would hear them talking quietly to someone. I once looked to see who it was and when they saw me the man stood up and hexed me. Unfortunately I didn't get a good look at the man. My parents have beat on me on and off every time they saw me during my breaks which is why more often than not I would end up at the Burrorw or even Grimmauld Place. This is the first time that they have beat me as bad as they have. Before it was always just slaps but this time they used fists, feet, a wand and a dagger."

Narcissa frowned and ran and hand down Hermione's head gently and said "Why was it different this time?"

Hermione felt the tears in her eyes. "It was different this time because they wanted to kill me. They said they were finishing what Bellatrix had started. I never told them about what Bellatrix did to me so the only way the would know is if they have known her. The night they almost killed me my Dad used a dagger on my stomach and as he cut into me he said I would finally die because it was what his sister would have wanted and since she was no longer alive she couldn't finish the job. I never knew that my parents were magical I always thought they were muggles but now it seems that I was wrong. I can't remember much after he cut into my stomach for the third time but I do recall that he said something about the dagger being cursed. They also used Cruico on me for two days straight even though they took breaks."

Narcissa paled and whispered "Sweet Merlin."

Severus looked at and said "Do you know if they kept their actual names or if they went by something different in the wizarding world?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. I did hear my Mom call Dad, Nathaniel but his name is John so that didn't make sense to me."

Severus nodded and then looked at Poppy. "Have you finished with her hands and legs?"

Poppy nodded. "That I have Severus. I'm afraid the only thing we can do for her collar bone is to have her wear a sling so that her collar bone has time to heal."

Severus nodded and once again looked down at Hermione. "Is there anything at your parents place that you would like?"

Hermione thought for a minute and then nodded. "My wand is there as is my familiar Crookshanks. I really miss him and would like him back."

Severus gave a curt nod. "I'll make sure that you get your cat Miss Granger. As for your wand we will just have to get you a new one. I'm taking it that one of your parents tried to strangle you by the bruises around your neck?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes my Mother tried and then my Father tried. Apparently I wasn't dying quick enough from the cuts on my stomach. Were you able to close them and stop the bleeding?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "The bleeding has stopped but they are not closing like they should. Now that I know what was used I can see what I can find. Are you hurt anywhere else other than where we can see?"

Hermione shook her head. "No Sir."

Severus nodded. "I will alert the Headmaster that you are awake and that you have talked. I will also alert Potter, Draco, Blaise and Pansy. They were all here but we made them go eat. Are you up to seeing them?"

Hermione sighed and nodded and then leaned back in the bed and closed her eyes. She felt better since she told someone about what happened but now she felt drained.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *smirks* Wooohooo now you know about Hermione's parents! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews... Sorry for the delay in updating but I'm sicker than hell and I haven't felt up to typing the updates up... But here is the next chapter...

**If you have facebook you can look me up and add me: Angel Fanfiction... This way you will know when I will be updating stories...**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus sent his Patronus to Albus and Minerva alerting them along with Harry, Draco, Pansy and Blaise that Hermione was awake and then set to helping Poppy heal Hermione's legs and hands. As he worked he felt the rage boil inside of him because nobody should have to go through what Hermione did at her parents' hands. Yes his own father may have beaten him but he never out right tried to kill him well at least not from what he could remember.

Once he helped Poppy set Hermione's legs and hands he moved up to her neck and healed her collar bone. Once he was finished with that he thought about the bruises on her neck and decided to leave them there for now. He did however summon a potion to himself and then helped Hermione take it so that it could heal her vocal chords. Once he was finished he stepped back. "I do believe we have fixed everything Miss Granger. Is there any place you are hurting that we haven't worked on yet?"

Hermione shook her head and then sighed and nodded. "My back is bothering me."

Severus nodded and then looked at Poppy as she said "Severus can you lift Hermione into sitting position so Narcissa and I can take a look at her back again?"

Severus stepped forward and then lightly grasped Hermione's arms and pulled her up slowly to a sitting position. He held her there as Poppy and Narcissa worked on her back. Once he was signaled to lay her down he did so slowly and gently. "How is that now Miss Granger?"

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "Much better Sir. Thank you."

Severus shook his head and stepped back a little and looked at Poppy and Narcissa. "Do you think you two can handle Miss Granger for a few minutes? I think that we are going to need stronger pain relief potions than you keep in stock here Poppy so I'm going to go back and get some more. You can give the last vial to Miss Granger while I am gone. I also think it wouldn't hurt to have a couple vials of Extra Strength Calming Draught in case Miss Granger needs them."

Poppy nodded. "Go ahead and get them Severus. While you are gone Narcissa and I will work on getting Miss Granger cleaned up and changed into something else."

Severus nodded and then turned around and swept to the fireplace with his robes billowing behind him. He threw the floo powder into the fireplace and then stepped in and called out his destination. He did need to get the potions that he said he had to but he also needed a few minutes away from Hermione because his anger was getting the best of him and he didn't want Hermione to think for one second that it was directed towards her.

Once in his chambers he walked into his office and his private stores and grabbed what he needed and also grabbed the blue potion that he had never thought he would have to administer to anyone ever again and then went back into his living room. He looked around and debated on drinking a glass of Firewhiskey to calm himself down but he decided against it. Instead he took in several deep breaths and let them out and then walked back to his fireplace and flooed to the Infirmary. He wasn't surprised at all when he got back that Albus, Minerva, Harry, Draco, Pansy and Blaise was already at Hermione's bedside. He frowned when he saw that Hermione was even paler than she had been when he went to get the potions.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Albus was quietly telling Remus about Hermione when Severus' Patronus came up to him and said "Miss Granger is awake if you wish to come and see her. Will fill you in more once you get to the Infirmary. I have to run to my quarters to get some more potions."

Albus stood up and looked at Remus, Minerva, Harry, Draco, Pansy and Blaise. "You heard Severus, Hermione is awake so let us go and see her. Maybe we will learn why her parents did this."

Remus who was still in shock at learning about what happened to Hermione and who had done it to her followed Albus down the steps and then fell in step beside Harry as they all made their way out of the Great Hall. He couldn't believe what he had just learned. He only hoped that Hermione was better after being healed some. He kept quiet all the way to the infirmary and noticed that everyone else did to. He had no doubt that they were all probably wondering how Hermione was going.

He followed Albus into the infirmary and then over to where he saw Hermione laying. His breath caught in his chest when he saw how she looked and he swore. "Dear Merlin."

Hermione looked up at the sound of Remus's voice and saw the horror, shock and anger in his eyes and she tried to smile but it came out a grimace. "It looks worse than it is Remus. Don't fret too much."

Remus shook his head and walked over to Hermione's side and bent down and kissed her head. "I very much doubt that love. How are you feeling?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm in some pain but Professor Snape just left a minute ago to get me some stronger pain relief potions. As long as I don't move I'm okay."

Remus nodded and then stepped aside as Harry rushed to Hermione's side and bent down and gave her a gentle hug as he said "I'm so sorry 'Mione. I'm sorry I didn't find you."

Hermione felt the tears fill her eyes and she gave Harry a watery smile. "Don't be blaming yourself Harry. This isn't your fault. And even if you did find me you couldn't have done anything. My parents were set on killing me. I'm only surprised that I'm still alive."

Albus cleared his throat and then stepped forward. "Hermione, I know that you have had a hard time of it but I must ask. Do you know why your parents did this to you? I only ask because before Harry knew any of this he had sent a letter to your parents letting them know that you were at Hogwarts."

Hermione paled at this and she gasped and then tried to move but ended up gasping out in pain. "I need to get out of here. They will come here to finish what they started. I can't be here Headmaster. I will not put anyone else in danger."

Albus shook his head and put his hand gently on the top of Hermione's head. "You are safe here Hermione and you are not going anywhere. Here we can protect you. Your parents can't get here and even if they did they wouldn't be able to see the Castle since they are Muggles."

Hermione shook her head. "That's just it Sir I don't think they are Muggles. When my parents were hurting me and then trying to kill me they kept telling me they were finishing what Bellatrix started. I never told them about Bellatrix. Plus my father said that Bellatrix was his sister. I'm not sure he meant blood sister or what but the point is he knew Bellatrix and we all know that Bellatrix never talked to Muggles unless she was torturing them."

At that everyone but Narcissa and Poppy who had already heard this from Hermione gasped and then Albus said "Can you remember anything else Hermione?"

Hermione closed her eyes. "My mother kept calling my father Nathaniel which I found weird as I thought his name was John. But obviously that is not his real name. I can't remember anything else right now and that could be because I kept blacking out. They found it funny to hold me under the Cruciatus Curse off and on for two days."

Minerva gasped and her eyes widened "Oh you poor child."

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Minerva. "I'll be alright Professor."

Minerva gave a smile and nodded. "Yes you will be okay dear. Is there anything else you should tell us that you remember?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head but ended up gasping as a shudder went through her whole body and then she cried out in pain before settling back down and gasping again. "Not that I can think of."

Poppy saw that Hermione was paler than she was earlier just as Severus came out of the floo and she used her wand to cast another diagnostic test just as Severus said "What in the hell happened? Why is Miss Granger as white as a ghost?"

Poppy looked over at Severus and shook her head. "I'm pretty sure it's the aftereffects of the Cruciatus, Severus. Her whole body just shuddered."

Severus swore and rushed over to Hermione's side and pushed Harry to the side. "I have a pain potion and I thought to grab a vial of the potion that I made that helped with the aftereffects of Crucio. Now Miss Granger I want you to drink down both of these potions. They may make you drowsy and if they do, do not fight sleep. Right now rest is the best thing for you."

Hermione groaned but nodded and swallowed both potions that Severus handed to her after he uncorked them. Soon she was drowsy and not able to keep her eyes open. She fell asleep feeling safe because she knew that nobody would let anyone harm her again.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus watched as Hermione fell asleep and then cast another diagnostic test and let out a relieved sigh when he read it. He turned back towards the group that was surrounding the bed. "Until we know more I think we need to set up a schedule so that two people are with Miss Granger at all times when she is in here and definitely when she is released from the Infirmary. We have no clue what her parents look like and even if Potter does they could have been using a glamour. It is obvious that they are part of the wizarding world and until we know more we need to make sure that Miss Granger is protected."

Albus nodded. "I agree Severus. For now the only ones we can trust are those who are in this room. I also think that it should be one adult and one student at all times."

Severus nodded. "I'll take the first watch and someone can join me. I know that Narcissa and Poppy will be staying close by in case they are needed but they also deserve a break for now."

Albus nodded and looked around at the group. "I think Draco should take the shift with you Severus. In four hours we can switch and it can be Harry and Remus and then Minerva and Pansy and then Blaise with me and we will let Narcissa and Poppy take watch together."

Severus nodded and Minerva said "That works for me. Hermione is Head Girl and since Draco is Head Boy I think it would be best for the time being to have Pansy, Harry and Blaise use Draco's and Hermione's dormitory as their own for now so that they can avoid having to answer questions. Is that okay with the rest of you? We can move another bed into Hermione's room and two more into Draco's room."

Albus nodded. "I think that is a good idea. Remus why don't you come with Minerva and I to help? Harry, Blaise and Pansy you three follow us. Severus if Hermione wakes up and remembers anything please let me know. I will be back to check on her in a couple of hours."

Severus nodded and then conjured up two chairs for him and Draco to sit in and then he sat down. He watched as the group left and as Poppy and Narcissa walked to Poppy's office. He looked back at Hermione and sighed when he saw all of the bruises. He really wanted to heal them but he figured that if Hermione wanted them healed that she would let him or someone else know. He saw Draco sit down and sighed as he saw the worry in Draco's eyes. He kept an eye on Hermione and on Draco even as he let his mind go over everything Hermione had said to him about her parents.

* * *

><p>AN 2: There is chapter 6! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in updating… Between being sick and having sick kids, I have also been having trouble with laptops… Lol… They just don't seem to like me… Anyways here is the next chapter… This chapter takes place at the same time that Severus and Draco are taking watch over Hermione…

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Albus, Minerva, Remus, Blaise, Pansy and Harry all walked to the Head dormitory lost in their own thoughts. They were having trouble taking in everything Hermione had said before she fell asleep. Each one knew though that they would do whatever they had to in order to make sure that Hermione stayed safe.

As soon as they were inside the dormitory Harry swore and snarled "How in the bloody hell could they do that to their own child? My life with the Dursley's was bad but it wasn't nowhere near as bad as what Hermione's parents did to her. I can't believe I believed what they told me."

Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder and said "Calm down Harry. You're not going to do Hermione any good if you let anger take over. I'm just as angry as you are but right now what we need to focus on is making sure that Hermione gets better and that we keep her safe. If her parents are magical then they will be able to see Hogwarts. I think that we need to make sure that we put wards up in here that only six plus Draco, Severus, Poppy and Hermione are recognized."

Albus nodded. "That is a good idea Remus and one that is doable. I know that this is the Head dormitory and that the Prefects need to be able to contact Hermione and Draco so what we can do is set up a questions box in the main hall and if they have any questions they can write them down and then Draco and Hermione can answer them. If they have questions that need answered or a problem that arises right then and there then they can come to Minerva, Remus, Severus or me and we will bring them to Hermione and Draco or deal with it ourselves."

Minerva who was fidgeting with her hands nodded. "In the interm we need someone who can take over Hermione's duties as Head Girl while she is in the infirmary. I also believe that we should have someone take over Draco's duties as well because if I'm not mistaken he's going to be wanting to spend as much time as he can with Hermione while she heals."

Albus nodded and then looked around the group and finally said "Miss Parkinson do you think that you could handle the Head Girl duties?"

Pansy nodded. "I'll do whatever needs to be done Headmaster. Hermione really doesn't need the stress right now."

Albus nodded and then looked at Blaise and Harry. "Harry and Mr. Zabini do you think you two could handle the Head Boy's duties?"

Blaise and Harry both nodded but it was Harry who said "We'll do it Headmaster."

Albus nodded once again. "Okay then and Miss Parkison if you need help don't hesitate to come to Minerva, Remus or myself. In the morning I will make an announcement saying that Hermione and Draco are still Head Boy and Girl but due to circumstances that you three will be filling in for them. I know that Mr. and Miss Weasley will be wanting to know what happened but for now I think we will keep it just between all of us and Draco, Poppy, Narcissa, Severus and Hermione because as we already said Hermione doesn't need more stress and even if they are her friends they will hound her until they get the answers they want."

Minerva, Remus and Harry all nodded and then Remus asked "I do have a question Albus. If we are keeping the extent of Hermione's injuries from everyone what are we going to do if another student needs medical attention? As soon as they walk into the infirmary they are going to know that something is wrong with a fellow classmate."

Albus sighed and thought about what Remus said but before he could come up with an answer Minerva said "If it is a minor injury or someone is sick they can come to one of us and we can deal with them. I'm sure that both Severus and Poppy will give us potions that we are most likely to need so that we have them on hand. If it is a serious injury then we send them to the infirmary but not before we send a message to Poppy and Narcissa that Hermione needs to be hidden away."

Albus let out a sigh of relief at Minerva's idea. "That is a good idea Minerva. I'll make an announcement tomorrow that if someone needs medical attention that they see a Professor because the infirmary is undergoing changes. We will have to let the other Professor's know what is going on but I know that they will keep it quiet."

Minerva nodded and then sighed. "Do you think Hermione will be alright Albus? She looked to be in bad shape."

Harry looked at Minerva in surprise and then said "Of course 'Mione will be alright Professor. She survived Bellatrix torturing her so she'll survive this as well. She has to."

Minerva looked at Harry and gave him a slight smile. "I have no doubt Harry that Hermione will survive her injuries but what I'm talking about is mentally and emotionally. It's one thing to be tortured during war by someone you consider an enemey but it's different to be tortured and almost killed by someone who is supposed to love and protect you. What I meant when I asked that is if Albus thought that Hermione would be okay and deal with what has happened or if he thinks that she will push everyone away from her and not have the support she needs to get through all of this."

Harry let out a sigh and said "I'm sorry Professor for snapping at you. I'm just scared for Hermione. I think that she will get through this because we will all be there for her and make sure that she can't push away. She needs all of us now more than ever."

Pansy nodded. "I agree with Potter. Hermione knows that she will need those who she considers friends and family with her. I also have no doubt that while she will try to push us away that she will give up quickly because she will see that none of us are going anywhere. What I am worried about is Weasley because he doesn't like anyone in Slytherin so when he sees Draco, Blaise and me near Hermione he's going to lose it and if he stays true to form then it's going to be ugly and he's liable to say something mean or do something to Hermione on accident."

Remus looked at Pansy and gave a nod of his head even as his eyes turned hard. "Ron won't get the chance to say or do anything to Hermione, Miss Parkinson. And if he does some how manage to get close to you guys and Hermione then I want you to send a message to me and I'll deal with him. I will not take the chance that he harms any progress that we make with Hermione."

Blaise cleared his throat. "How are we to send you a message Professor Lupin? In all honesty casting a Patronus could take precious seconds."

Harry cleared his throat and smirked. "I have an idea for that Zabini. Back in fifth year when we had the D.A going Hermione charmed coins to alert us to meeting places or messages. I actually still have some that she gave me. I can give one to everyone in this room plus Professor Snape and Malfoy and that way if we need them quickly all we have to do is touch it and think about the message you want it to say and then it will go to all protean charmed coins. If it is activated by someone it will grow hot to alert the person and then they can come to whoever activated it."

Blaise looked at Harry in surprise and then gave a smirk of his own. "I should have known Hermione would have came up with something like that. After all she is the brightest witch of our age. I also think that it is a good idea if we use them. That way if we need to send a message to one another we can do so without it bringing attention to ourselves."

Albus nodded. "I agree Mr. Zabini. Now Minerva, Remus and I will put the beds in their respective rooms and then I suggest that you three get a little bit of sleep so that we can switch shifts here in a little while. Harry you will be sent for so that you can take shift with Remus."

Harry nodded and then watched as Albus, Minerva and Remus went to the bedrooms to do their work and he sighed. His mind was racing with unanswered questions so much that he wasn't sure he would be able to sleep. When he saw Albus, Minerva and Remus come back out he gave them a slight smile and waved as he watched them leave. He then turned towards Blaise and Pansy. "Okay we should get some sleep. I'll give you two the coin in the morning."

Pansy and Blaise both nodded and Blaise said "I agree we should get some sleep now."

Pansy nodded and gave a tired smile. "I'll see you two in the morning."

Blaise and Harry both nodded and to the room they would be sharing with Draco while Pansy went into the room she would be sharing with Hermione. As soon as their heads hit their pillows all three were asleep.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in updating but school has been a nightmare… In the last 4 weeks I have had to do over 70 assignments to be turned in… Lol… Anyways here is the next update… Happy Holidays all!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

By the next morning everyone was ready to go and check on Hermione again but they were stopped before they could even step foot into the infirmary by Poppy who said "You lot go to breakfast. Narcissa and I will watch over Hermione for now and after breakfast you all can come back and see Hermione for a few minutes. She isn't even awake yet and I just sent Harry and Remus away."

Albus nodded. "Alright Poppy but if anything happens let me know."

Poppy nodded and then watched as Albus, Minerva, Blaise, Pansy and Draco all walked away from the infirmary. Once she was sure they weren't going to turn around and come back she turned on her heel and went back into the room that Hermione was in. She looked at Narcissa and Severus with hard eyes. "I sent them away. Severus do what you need to do and then get down to the Great Hall."

Severus nodded and then gently shook Hermione's shoulder to wake her up. "Come on Miss Granger wake up."

Hermione blinked open her eyes and then groaned as pain assaulted her. "What time is it?"

Narcissa chuckled and said "It's almost 7:30, dear. How are you feeling?"

Hermione winced and said "Like I've been stabbed, ran over by a truck, revived and then ran over by a truck again. What's going on?"

Severus took his wand out and with a flick of his wrist he muttered the incantation that he needed and once he was finished he looked Hermione in the eyes. "You have been bleeding on and off throughout the night. I made a Potion after Remus and Mr. Potter took over for Draco and I that I want you to take. It should help take what is left of the curse that is in you out. However I'll tell you now that the Potion does have side effects and you will have to deal with them as best as you can. Are you up to trying the potion or do you just want to continue on like you have been Miss Granger?"

Hermione shook her head and then groaned. "I'll take the potion, Sir. What are the side effects?"

Severus nodded and then took the stopper out of the vial as he answered Hermione's question. "The main side effect is nausea but we can help with that. You also may experience nightmares but if they get to bad we can give you a dreamless sleep draught. Now I want you to take this potion and then I'm going to give you a pain relief potion and a calming draught which I want you to take with no arguments."

Hermione nodded and opened her mouth as Severus lifted the potion to her lips. She swallowed it and fought the urge to get sick because of the taste. She then took the other two potions and gave a sigh of relief when Severus helped her to lay back down on the bed. "Thank you Sir."

Severus shook his head. "It was nothing Miss Granger. Now I want you to try to rest for a while. Poppy and Narcissa are both going to stay here with you and I'm going to get to the Great Hall for breakfast. I'll come back with the others to check on you before I hold classes. Do you need anything?"

Hermione shook her head and then nodded. "Actually I wouldn't mind having something to read. I know that Madam Pomfrey won't let me out for a while and I don't want to get bored."

Severus nodded. "I'll bring a book with me or I'll have Draco bring a book. I will also make sure that Albus knows to have one of the others pick up your school work so that you can stay caught up if you wish."

Hermione eagerly nodded. "That would be wonderful Sir."

Severus nodded and then looked at Poppy and Narcissa. "You know how to reach me if you need me for any reason."

Narcissa nodded and gave Severus a smile and then watched as he walked out of Hermione's room before she turned back to look at Hermione. "How are you really feeling, dear?"

Hermione chuckled and then groaned in pain. "I'm in pain and I had some nightmares last night which is probably why I was bleeding off and on."

Poppy nodded and pulled up one of the chairs. "You are correct Miss Granger that is why you started bleeding again. The potion that Severus was able to make should help with that. Now dear why don't you close your eyes and get some rest. I'm sure that your friends will be back soon to see you. I turned them away along with the Headmaster and your Head of House so that Severus could tend to you without them asking a bunch of questions."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. Soon she was back asleep.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Albus led the way to the Great Hall and as soon as they got ready to enter it he looked at Draco, Harry, Blaise and Pansy. "You four can sit at the Head Table this morning. That way nobody tires to question you after I make the announcement."

Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Harry nodded and Harry said "Headmaster what exactly are you going to tell everyone?"

Albus shook his head. "Just wait until the announcement Harry."

Harry sighed but nodded and Remus said "Harry you can sit next to me."

Harry nodded again and then followed Remus in. He looked around and saw that a lot of eyes were on them and he sighed again. He knew that by the end of the announcement that all eyes were going to be on him as well as everyone else. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked up to the Head Table and took the seat on Remus' left side while Minerva took the seat on his right side. He saw Severus come in and gave him a nod and then looked around the Head Table and saw that Draco, Blaise and Pansy were on the other side of Severus who was sitting next to Albus. "I hope that we can keep everyone from trying to find Hermione."

Remus and Minerva both looked at Harry and gave him a reassuring smile but it was Minerva who said "Don't worry too much Harry. We will make sure that nobody gets near Miss Granger unless she wants to see them."

Harry nodded and then looked at Albus who tapped his glass and then stood up saying "Before you all eat I need your attention for a few short moments. There are a couple announcements that I need to make that didn't get made last night so just bear with me for a few minutes. This year the Head Boy is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin and the Head Girl is Hermione Granger from Gryffindor. Now I know that a lot of you are probably wondering where Miss Granger is since you have not seen her but fear not she is here at Hogwarts but going through some things. While Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger are indeed Head Girl and Boy I would like you all to know that for now and until we say otherwise if you have any questions or concerns then please see Miss Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin, Mr. Blaise Zabini from Slytherin and Mr. Harry Potter from Gryffindor. We will also be putting up a box in the entrance hall so that if you have any suggestions or questions that you want to ask Mr. Malfoy or Miss Granger you can write them down and place them in the box and they will get back to you. The Prefects are to meet tonight with Mr. Potter, Mr. Zabini, Miss Parkinson, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and myself and we will discuss rounds. Furthermore the last announcement is that if you are sick or need medical attention please go to one of the Professor's as the infirmary is closed down for right now undergoing some changes. That is all so you may eat now."

Albus sat back down just as Ron yelled out "Where is 'Mione and why are the snakes taking Malfoy's and 'Mione's place?"

Albus sighed and said "Mr. Weasley that is none of your business right now. Now please eat because you have classes in thirty minutes and I don't think that you want to be late."

Harry bit back a laugh at the look on Ron's face but didn't say anything. He noticed that Ron had changed some and he was worried about what Ron would say or do if he found out where Hermione was. He quickly ate his breakfast and looked to see that Remus, Albus, Minerva, Severus, Blaise, Pansy and Draco were also quickly eating. All he wanted to do was eat and get to the infirmary to check on Hermione again even though he had just left there not that long ago.

* * *

><p>AN 2: And yay finally another update... LOL... Merry Christmas all! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in updating but school has had me swamped… But here you all are! Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once breakfast was over Remus, Harry, Minerva, Pansy, Blaise, Draco, Severus and Albus all walked out of the Great Hall and headed to the infirmary. They were all wondering if Hermione was doing any better than she was when they had last seen her. The group was quiet as they made their way to the infirmary. Each were lost in their own thoughts.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Narcissa looked up when she heard a noise and then looked at Poppy. "It sounds like they are all here to check on Hermione."

Poppy nodded and stood up and walked out of the room to meet the group leaving Narcissa with Hermione. "You all can come in and see Hermione for a few minutes but then she needs to rest some more. She had a tough night with nightmares and re-opened some of the cuts on her back but she's doing better now."

Draco's eyes narrowed to slits and he asked "Why didn't you tell us this when we came to check on her before breakfast?"

Poppy sighed and shook her head. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you all to demand to see right then. We were doing a treatment and I wanted her to rest some before you lot came in to see her. Now remember to try not to stress her out. She is still feeling weak and we are still giving her blood replenishing potions every six hours to make sure that her blood levels stay up."

Everyone nodded and then Poppy led them into Hermione's room and she said "Hermione, your friends as well as Remus, Minerva, Albus and Severus are here to see you before they go to class."

Hermione blinked her eyes opened and then gave a small smile at Harry, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Minerva, Remus, Albus and Severus and she whispered "Good morning all."

Draco walked over and looked down at Hermione and forced a smile. "Good morning Hermione. How are you feeling?"

Hermione sighed and said "I'm in some pain but Madam Pomfrey and your Mum are a big help. They are constantly checking on me to check and see how I am doing or if I need anything."

Draco nodded and looked over at his Mother. "How are you doing this morning Mum?"

Narcissa smiled at her son. "I'm doing good, son. I've just been sitting here chatting with Poppy and with Hermione when she is awake."

Pansy walked over to Hermione's bedside and said "You make sure you listen to everyone Granger or I'll hold your homework hostage from you until you do as you're told."

Hermione chuckled and then groaned when pain went through her. "Ouch Parkinson don't make me laugh. I promise to listen. It isn't as if I can do anything anyways because anytime I move too much it hurts."

Pansy nodded and then stepped back to let Harry step up next to Hermione as he said "The Headmaster made the announcement that Zabini, Parkinson, and me were taking over yours and Malfoy's duties for now but he didn't tell anyone why. Although Ron as usual made an arse of himself by demanding to know where you were."

Hermione rolled her eyes and surprised everyone body snarling "It's none of his bloody business where I'm at. I'm no longer his concern since he saw fit to cheat on me!"

Harry's eyes widened at that and he said "He did what?"

Hermione nodded. "I caught him with Lavender they day before we were let out for summer hols."

Harry growled low in his throat but before he could say anything Blaise said "Don't worry about Weasley, Hermione. We will handle him if we have to. You just make sure you get better quickly."

Hermione nodded and looked at her Professors'. "Has there been any news on my parents?"

Albus shook his head and sighed. "I'm afraid not Miss Granger but I'll alert Kingsley and the Order to what is going on. You will be protected at all times even when you are finally released from here. I don't want you to worry about a thing besides getting better."

Hermione sighed and then winced as her back spasms started up again. "Ouch."

Severus frowned and whipped out his wand at the same time as Poppy and Narcissa and quickly ran it over Hermione. "What is hurting you Miss Granger?"

Hermione winced again and said through gritted teeth "My back is having spasms and it hurts. They seem to be getting worse and more frequent."

Severus nodded and then looked at Albus. "Albus could you take my first class please? It's just third years and they can brew a burn salve."

Albus nodded. "I'll take the class Severus. You stay here and help Poppy and Narcissa with Hermione. If you need anything let me know. For now it's time for Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, and Mr. Potter to get to class. We'll be back before lunch to check on Miss Granger."

Hermione gave everyone a smile and said "I'll see you all later and thanks for everything."

Remus walked over and bent down to gently hug Hermione. "If you need anything Hermione let me know and I'll do whatever I can to help you. Would you mind if I told Tonks about what happened to you? She's been asking about you since she didn't get to see you this summer."

Hermione's smiled grew and she shook her head. "I don't mind at all Remus. Tell her I said hello and that she can come see me. I do miss talking to her."

Remus chuckled and nodded and then moved out of the way so that Harry could kiss Hermione on the head. After he watched Harry, Draco, Blaise and Pansy all gently hug Hermione he led the way out of her hospital room followed by the four students with Albus and Minerva bringing up the rear. He sighed as he walked out of the infirmary because he knew that things were probably going to get worse before they got better. He said goodbye to Harry and the others and made his way to his class to get ready for the sixth years.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as everyone was out of her hospital room besides Poppy, Narcissa, and Severus, Hermione said "Would it be possible to have a muscle relaxing potion or something? I'm tired but I know I won't be able to sleep with these back spasms."

Severus nodded. "Yes, Miss Granger you can have one. After it takes effect we will run more tests to see if we missed anything."

Hermione nodded and then shut her eyes after watching Poppy walk quickly out of the room. She opened them back up a couple minutes later when she felt the vial at her lips. She opened her mouth and swallowed all of the potion and then shut her eyes again. "Thank you."

Severus shook his head as he watched silently as the potion kicked in. As soon as he was sure that Hermione's back spasms were done he took his wand out and started casting diagnostic charms on Hermione. Once he finished he looked at Poppy and Narcissa and motioned for them to follow him out of the room. He gave one more look at Hermione before he pulled the door shut and then looked at Narcissa and Poppy again. "Miss Granger has some nerve damage done to her back."

Poppy sighed and said "I was afraid that was the case. We won't know how much damage was done to her nerves or her back until she is healed enough to try to stand up."

Narcissa shook her head and said angrily "If I ever meet her parents I'll kill them. I can't believe what they have done to her. She's so young and she's already been through so much and now she is going to go through even more."

Severus nodded and his eyes grew hard. "If I ever meet the man who is supposed to be her father he'll wish for death before he finally gets it. We will need to check her every couple of hours instead of every six hours. We need to make sure that nothing else goes wrong."

Poppy nodded. "We will Severus. If I have anything to say about it we will get her back to one hundred percent or as close to it as we can."

Severus nodded. "We should go back in before she wakes up. I think when she wakes up she needs to try to eat. I don't think she has ate much at all in the last couple of months. Her weight is way less than what she should be at for her age and body type."

Poppy and Narcissa both nodded and Narcissa said "I'll make sure that she eats."

Severus nodded and then led the way back into Hermione's room. He conjured a chair for himself and sat down while Narcissa and Poppy took the other two chairs. For the next hour he kept an eye on Hermione and then he had to leave to teach his seventh year Potions class that consisted of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. Before he left though he cast the diagnostic charm and when he saw that it hadn't changed any he nodded and finally left to get ready for his class but only after making sure Poppy and Narcissa both knew to send for him should something change.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *smirks* Wooohooo another chapter edited! LMAO... I hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what your thinking!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the slight delay in updating but R/L happened… LOL…. Anyways here is the next update!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MENTIONS SEXUAL ASSAULT BUT DOESN'T GO INTO DETAIL!**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione groaned as her eyes fluttered open and the light hit them. She quickly shut them and then opened them again. She turned her head to look around and gave a small smile when she saw Narcissa looking at her in concern. "I'm okay Mrs. Malfoy. What time is it?"

Narcissa smiled slightly and shook her head. "I've told you more than once Hermione to call me Narcissa. As for what time it is, it is about noon. How are you feeling?"

Hermione frowned slightly and shifted and then gasped. "I'm in some pain but it is nowhere near as bad as what it was yesterday or this morning. At least I think it was yesterday and this morning."

Narcissa chuckled and nodded. "Yes, Hermione you came back to Hogwarts yesterday. I will give you a pain relief potion. Do you need anything else?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, thank you. I want to thank you Narcissa for what you are doing."

Narcissa shook her head again as she stood up and took a pain relief potion out of her robe pocket and took the stopper out of it before helping Hermione take it. Once she made sure Hermione swallowed the potion with no problem she took Hermione's hand in her own. "You have nothing to thank me for Hermione. You helped both Draco and I during the Final Battle and after. I'm happy that I'm able to help you even just a little bit. Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Hermione sighed and looked down at her hands as she whispered "I wasn't completely honest with everyone yesterday because I didn't want them to look at me differently."

Narcissa frowned and then sat down gently on the edge of the bed by Hermione's side. "Why would we look at you differently?"

Hermione felt the tears pool in her eyes as she whispered "My father raped me. After he got done he blindfolded me and let the man I saw him talking to rape me also. I didn't want Harry or anyone else looking at me as if I'm dirty even if I am dirty."

Narcissa gasped and then pulled Hermione to a sitting position gently and then into her arms as she whispered "Oh Sweetheart you are not dirty. You should have told us because we need to make sure that no other problems can arise from it. Now I am going to send a message to Severus and have him come here so that we can talk to him. This way we can see if there is something he can brew to help make sure that you have no infections and to make sure that you don't end up pregnant from your bastard of a father or that other man. Okay?"

Hermione lifted a hand and wiped away a tear and nodded. "Okay. Thank you Narcissa."

Narcissa nodded and then stood up after bending to give Hermione's head a kiss. She quickly walked out of the room Hermione was in and to Poppy's office where she knew Poppy was at making sure that they wouldn't need any other potions. She took in a deep breath and let it out as she walked into the office. "We need to get Severus up here and quickly."

Poppy looked at Narcissa in stood up. "What happened?"

Narcissa shook her head and said in a cold tone "Hermione's bastard of a father raped her and then let his friend rape her. We're going to need a couple potions that aren't standard to make sure that she doesn't suffer any more than she already is."

Poppy gasped and then said "Why didn't she tell us?"

Narcissa sighed and said sadly "She didn't tell us because she was afraid that we would look at her differently. She said she didn't want any of us to think that she was dirty even though she knows that she is."

Poppy slammed her hand down on her desk and snarled "She is not dirty. If I ever get the chance to get my hands on the men who did this they will regret it. I'm not a violent person by any means but any man who can do that to his daughter or to any girl doesn't deserve kindness. I will send a message to Severus now and one to Albus."

Narcissa nodded. "That is fine Poppy. I am going to go back in and sit with her. She is doing well physically it seems but mentally she isn't doing so good at the moment."

Poppy nodded and with a flick of her wand she conjured up her Patronus and sent it to both Albus and Severus before she sat down hard in her chair. She couldn't believe that she hadn't thought to check to see if Hermione had been sexually assaulted then again if it had happened a while ago she wouldn't have been able to tell. Her only consolation at the moment was that Hermione opened up to Narcissa. She wiped a tear away that fell from her eye and stood back up. She took in a deep breath and let it out and then made her way out into the main part of the infirmary to await Severus and Albus so she could explain to them what was going on before letting them in to talk to Hermione.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus was in the middle of teaching seventh year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's when a Patronus flew into his classroom saying "You are needed in the infirmary now. It is important."

With that message his head flew forward and he caught Draco's, Blaise's, Harry's and Pansy's eyes and shook his head. "Draco, I want you to take over the class and make sure everyone works on their essay. If I hear that one person was not doing what they were supposed to be doing it means detention for a week and point loss regardless if you are in Slytherin or Gryffindor. Listen to Draco and Mr. Potter until class is over."

He didn't even wait for Draco or Harry to respond to what he had said before he walked as quickly as he could out of the classroom. With the message that Poppy had sent him, he decided to go through his office and into his private quarters and then flooed through to the infirmary. As soon as he shook the soot off of himself he looked up and saw Poppy motioning him over to where her and Albus were standing. Without a thought he strode over to her quickly. "What is it Poppy? Has Miss Granger taken a turn for the worse? Where is Narcissa?"

Poppy sighed and looked from Severus to Albus and sighed again as she shook her head. "I'm afraid that Miss Granger left some information out about what happened to her. As for where Narcissa is, she is in the room with Miss Granger trying to keep her calm. Miss Granger told Narcissa that her so father sexually assaulted her and then allowed another man to sexually assault her as well."

Severus' eyes widened in horror and he snarled "Dear Gods why didn't she tell us this when we asked if anything else was wrong?"

Poppy sighed and said sadly "She told Narcissa she didn't want to tell anyone because she was afraid that we would think she was dirty and she was already thinking that. That poor girl has been through hell in back because of her parents and to top it all off she thinks that she is dirty because she was raped."

Albus sighed and said "Let us go and talk to Hermione. We need to make sure that she knows she can tell us anything. We also need to make sure that she knows that we don't think less of her for anything that has happened to her."

Poppy nodded as did Severus who said "Well let us go and see Miss Granger. We need to check to see if it is a possibility that she is pregnant. If she is that could explain the reason that the cuts on her stomach are not healing even with being made from dark magic."

Albus sighed again and shook his head sadly and led the way into Hermione's room. He was glad now that they had made it where she was in an actual room and not in the main part of the infirmary where there were just curtains pulled around the bed. His heart broke at the sight he saw when he opened up the door to the room. He looked back at Severus and saw that he too was feeling the same way that he was.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus' never once thought that his heart would break for a student or a woman but when he saw Hermione clinging to Narcissa as she cried her eyes out he felt his heart slowly breaking. He took in a deep breath and let it out as he walked past Albus and into the room. He walked over to where Narcissa sat on the bed beside Hermione and without even thinking about what he was doing he gently pulled Hermione out of Narcissa's arms and into his own as he rubbed his hand down her back. "There, there Hermione you are safe now. I promise that I won't let anyone else hurt you."

Narcissa watched as Severus took Hermione from her and held the young woman to his chest. As she heard him talking softly to Hermione, she realized that the dark man she loved like a brother had feelings for the young woman even if he didn't realize it yet. She smiled slightly as she realized that this could be the best thing to happen to both Hermione and Severus. The smile on her face grew wider when she saw Hermione wrap her arms around Severus and cry into his chest.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* I'm evil... I think! LOL... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus waited until Hermione stopped crying and then he moved the hand that was on her back to his robe pocket. He pulled out his handkerchief and then pulled back slightly and used it to wipe Hermione's face. "How are you feeling now Hermione?"

Hermione sighed and whispered "I'm sorry that I cried all over you Sir."

Severus shook his head and murmured "You have nothing to be sorry for Hermione. Now how are you feeling since you let yourself cry?"

Hermione thought about it for a minute and then gave a small gasp. "I actually feel a little bit better. I don't feel as if everything is weighing me down so much anymore."

Severus nodded and then asked slowly "Why didn't you tell us about what your Father and his friend did to you Hermione? We would have helped you through it if you had told us."

Hermione felt tears rush to her eyes again but she blinked them away as she said "I didn't want you all to look at me as if I was something on the bottom of your shoe. My Father made it seem like it was my fault that he was doing what he did. I feel dirty and I didn't want you all to look at me like I was dirty or think less of me."

Albus sighed and said from where he had pulled up a chair "Hermione, my dear none of us think that you are dirty because you are not dirty. Your Father is a vile man and when he is caught he will get what is coming to him. None of us want you to blame yourself for something you had no control over. You haven't done anything to make anyone think it was okay for them to assault you in that way so I don't want you to blame yourself either. Okay?"

Hermione sighed and nodded. "I'll try not too Headmaster but it may take a while for it to sink it that it wasn't my fault."

Albus smiled slightly and said "Is there anything else that your forgot to tell us?"

Hermione shook her lip. "No, there isn't Headmaster."

Albus nodded and said "I think Hermione that it will be okay for you to call me Albus. Now while we are here how are you feeling physically? Also Poppy is going to run another test on you to make sure that you are not pregnant."

Hermione's eyes grew wide with fear and she shook her head. "Oh Gods no I can't be pregnant."

Severus could feel that Hermione was starting to shake and he said "Hermione you need to calm down. We will know if you are pregnant in the next minute or two and if it turns out that you are then there are things that we can do to deal with the situation at hand. Okay? It isn't doing you any good to get worked up."

Hermione took in a shaky breath and let it out and then repeated the process three more times before she could finally nod and say "Okay Professor."

Severus nodded and looked at Poppy and gave her a nod and then held onto Hermione as Poppy cast the charm that would tell him and everyone else if Hermione was pregnant. When he saw it flare blue he let out a sigh of relief and looked down at Hermione with a small smile. "You are not pregnant Hermione."

Hermione let out the breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding in and whispered "Thank Gods. Thank you God."

Severus rubbed his hand up and down Hermione's back and said "Can you answer Albus now Hermione? How are you feeling physically?"

Hermione gave a small nod and said "I'm feeling better than I was earlier. I also feel like the wounds on my stomach are healing but I haven't had the nerve to look to see if they are or not."

Severus nodded and then stood up and gently laid Hermione back and stepped back after giving a look to Poppy and Narcissa. "Would you two check her stomach and see if the cuts are healing?"

Narcissa walked over and gave Hermione a smile and then lifted the gown up while Poppy pulled the blanket up over Hermione to make sure that everything was covered so that they all could take a look at Hermione's stomach. She gave Hermione a wink and watched as the young woman closed her eyes and then looked back down at Hermione's stomach now. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw that the cuts were indeed healing and she looked over at Severus and Albus. "Albus and Severus you may want to come and take a look at this."

Severus frowned slightly at Narcissa's tone of voice but walked back over to Hermione's bed side with Albus and his eyes widened when he saw why Narcissa's tone held surprise in it. "Dear Merlin they are healing on their own."

Albus looked at Hermione and said "Hermione, open up your eyes and look at your stomach child."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked down at her stomach and gasped. "They are healing!"

Narcissa chuckled at the delight in Hermione's voice and said "Yes, love they are healing. With them healing it should help to speed up your recovery a little now that we don't have to worry about infections setting in constantly to the cuts on your stomach since they weren't healing."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and said "I had hoped and prayed that I just wasn't imaging that they felt like they were healing. I'm not even sure why they are healing now when they didn't when you all tried to heal them. All I can remembered is that I was wishing they would heal and then I felt heat and a tingly sensation in my stomach a few minutes afterwards."

Severus raised an eyebrow and said "We will look into it. I think for now it would be best if you get some more rest for now because Pansy, Draco, Blaise, and Mr. Potter will be here in a little while to check on you. I think that if you are feeling better after you sleep for a couple hours that it wouldn't hurt for them to visit with you for a while and maybe even take supper up here with you instead of the Great Hall."

Hermione smiled at that and asked "Could they? I would love to be able to talk to them now that I don't feel as if my body is on fire with pain."

Severus nodded and looked over at Poppy. "What do you think Poppy?"

Poppy smiled and said "As long as Miss Granger gets some rest I don't see a problem with that as long as the others know they are not to stress her out and that if she starts to get tired they let her sleep."

Albus nodded and said "I also think that it is a good idea."

Hermione smiled and then said "I'll go to sleep now then. Thank you all for everything."

Narcissa, Poppy, Albus, and Severus all shook their heads and then took seats as they watched Hermione fall asleep. They were all thinking that they were happy that Hermione didn't turn up pregnant and that the wounds on her stomach were healing. About twenty minutes later Albus and Severus both left to get on with the rest of the day and left Narcissa and Poppy to keep watch over Hermione.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I know that this chapter is a little short but the next one is longer and skips about a week... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Don't forget that this chapter skips in time by a week from the last chapter….

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione was more than ready to get out of the hospital wing. It wasn't that she didn't like Poppy or anything but in all honesty she was tired of being locked up even if she wasn't really. She was glad that Poppy had told her that she could be released today even though she knew that she was going to be surrounded by people and not left alone for a second. She smiled when Narcissa walked in with fresh clothes for her to wear. "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa smiled and shook her head. "It was no problem Hermione. And how many times do I need to tell you to call me Narcissa?"

Hermione smiled sheepishly and said "I'm sorry I keep forgetting that Narcissa. Would it be possible for you to help me dress? I am still in a little pain but not enough to have to take a potion for it."

Narcissa nodded and helped Hermione out of the hospital gown she was in and then into a shirt and slacks. She also took the brush she had brought with her and stepped behind Hermione and brushed her hair out gently. "Are you sure that you're well enough to go to dinner tonight Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and said "I'll be fine Narcissa. I will have Draco, Blaise, Harry, and Pansy with me at the table that the Headmaster set up in the front of the Great Hall. I will have you, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin, and the Headmaster right behind me if I need something. I'm sure that between all of you that I will be perfectly fine and that nothing will happen to me. I'm ready to get to classes because I feel like I'm missing so much even though I have been doing my homework and having one of the boys turn it in for me."

Narcissa nod and said "You are right about that Hermione. Now make sure that you allow Draco, Harry, and Blaise to support you when you walk because you don't have full strength of your legs just yet. Now you, Pansy, Draco, Harry, and Blaise will all be sharing a dormitory this year. Do not be surprised at all if Theo Nott offers to help you at all and if he does then accept it. Theo is a good boy and Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracy Davies will all be there if you need help too. When the Slytherin's found out why Blaise and Pansy were helping you and Draco with your duties they went into protective mode. You and Harry are now both honorary Slytherin's and they will do whatever they have to in order to protect you."

Hermione blushed but nodded and whispered "That is nice of them."

Narcissa smirked and said "Slytherin's have always been nice if they were given the chance. It's just since Riddle came from our house we have all been tarred and feathered with the same brush. Plus you have to remember that you helped all of them during the final battle in one way or another so now they want to help you."

Hermione smiled slightly and said just as the door opened "I didn't do anything that anyone else wouldn't have done."

Severus who had just walked into the room snorted and said "Miss Granger you give yourself too little credit for what you did. You saved all of them in one way or another when they decided not to side with Voldemort. Now how are you feeling?"

Hermione sighed once again and said "I feel just fine Professor. I am in a little pain but not enough to take a potion. And before you ask yes, I have a pain relief potion that I will take with me and take if I need it. I'm just ready to get out of here. I've spent way more time than I ever wanted to in a hospital in one way or another."

Severus nodded and said "Very well then Miss Granger. I will be escorting you down to the Great Hall along with Potter, Draco, Zabini, Parkinson, and Narcissa. If you start to feel bad or you start to feel overwhelmed I want you to let someone know."

"I will Sir." Hermione said.

After flicking his wand over Hermione once Severus gave a nod and said "Everything seems to be alright but Miss Granger please remember that while you can once again walk on your legs that they will tire easily. If you need to lean on someone when you walk then do so. We have moved the Head's dormitory down into the dungeons and it is now between my quarters and the Slytherin quarters. You will not believe how many of my Slytherin's are keen to help protect you. They are also the only house who knows what is going on and we had to tell them because of Zabini and Parkinson. I hope that you do not get mad at any of us for making that decision."

Hermione shook her head and said softly "I'm not mad, Professor but I am hungry."

Narcissa chuckled and said "Well let's get you to the Great Hall then Hermione. Don't forget that I will be staying on for the school year to help Poppy with whatever she needs. If you ever need to talk all you have to do is tell me dear."

Hermione grinned and said "I will Narcissa. I want to thank you again for everything that you have done."

Narcissa shook her head and hugged Hermione. "You have no need to thank me Hermione. In the last week I have come to look upon you like a daughter. If you ever need anything no matter how small it is I am here for you and I always will be."

Hermione nodded and then allowed Severus to help her walk out into the main part of the infirmary. Once he handed her off to Draco and Harry she turned to look at him and gave him a slight smile. "Thank you for all of your help Sir."

Severus shook his head. "I want you to promise me Miss Granger that the second you start to feel any differently than you do now that you will tell someone."

Hermione sighed and said "You have my word Professor Snape."

Severus nodded and then said "Well then let us get you to the Great Hall. You really could do with some food in you because you are still too thin."

Hermione scowled but didn't say anything causing Severus to smirk before he turned to lead the way out of the infirmary with Narcissa beside him. Once they were in the hall she saw him look over his shoulder at her and nod before turning his head back to the front to lead the way. She had no doubt that he was nodding because he saw Draco and Harry both supporting her and then Blaise and Pansy bringing up the rear to make sure that nobody got close to her.

When they reached the Great Hall she took in a deep breath and let it out and then nodded at the group that was with her as they all looked at her questioningly. "Alright I'm ready to go in now."

Draco smirked and said "Good girl. Now make sure that you let one of us know the second you feel uncomfortable."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said "Yes, dad" causing everyone to laugh before they walked through the doors and into the Great Hall. The first thing she noticed that the Great Hall grew quiet as soon as she entered it. She looked around saw that everyone was staring at her and she looked down at the floor just as clapping was heard. Her head shot up fast and she looked towards the sound and her eyes grew wide in shock and filled with tears when she saw and heard that all of the students at the Slytherin table were standing up clapping and cheering her name. She gave them a slight smile and a small wave before she let Draco and Harry both help her up to the table that was in front of the Head Table. She sat down in the chair that Blaise had quickly pulled out for her and shook her head in amazement as the Slytherin's kept clapping and calling her name.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I hope that you all liked the update... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm sorry that it's been a while since I've updated but I got slammed with school work and then had some personal issues including a death in the family…. Happy Easter all!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

After she sat down Hermione ducked her head down as the tears coarsed down her face. She couldn't believe that the Slytherin's were cheering for her like they were. Once she was sure that she was finished crying she looked up and over at the Slytherin table and gave them a smile and a small wave causing them all to start calling her name again. She shook her head ruefully and looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow. "Did they all get hit on the head with a bludger or something?"

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "When Severus explained to them why Blaise and Pans were taking over for us they got concerned. Now you won't be able to go anywhere in the castle without a Slytherin escort. I know that you can take care of yourself but let us take care of you. You are still strong but we want to be able to help you.

Hermione nodded. "I won't go off on my own Draco, I promise. Besides I think it's going to be a while before I'm able to walk without having to have support. Just the short walk from the infirmary to here has flared my pain up."

Draco nodded and then reached down into one of his robe pockets and pulled out a vial and uncorked it and handed it to Hermione. "Then you need to take this. Madam Pomfrey made sure that Harry, Blaise, Pansy, and me had one on us in case you needed one and we couldn't get straight to her or Severus."

Hermione smiled and then lifted the vial up to her lips and downed it. "Thank you Draco. I really don't know what I would have done with you or the others."

Harry chuckled and said "We're right where we want to be 'Mione. Now eat like a good girl so that you can keep your strength up. Luckily for us Potions is the second class of the day tomorrow. We have Remus first thing tomorrow morning."

Pansy smirked and said "I think the Gryffindors are going to be in for a surprise when it comes to Potions. I have no doubt that Professor Snape is going to make sure that Mia doesn't get bothered more than she should. He will probably have her sit Drake and then have Theo sit with me and Harry with Blaise that way we are surrounding her so that nobody can stress her out."

Draco nodded. "That is how he will more than likely do it. It will be the same way in all of the classes that we have. I do know that Remus is going to make sure that she is up front for the first class and that we are with her so that he can keep an eye on her. He promised Mother and Severus that he would."

Hermione sighed. "I hate that you all have to put your lives on hold for me."

Blaise scoffed and shook his head. "We're not putting our lives on hold Mia. Besides even if we were it would be are choice. We are doing this because we want to. You have done more than enough for us and for others and now we want to do something for you."

Hermione nodded and then took a small bite of her roll. Her stomach was protesting but she knew that she needed to eat. It wasn't that she wasn't hungry because she was. It was just that she could feel eyes on her and it was making her nervous. Her head flew up when she heard a throat clear and then let out a silent sigh of relief when she noticed that it was a Slytherin. "Hello."

"Hello Hermione I just wanted to let you know that all of Slytherin is here for you if you need us. In case you can't remember my name it is Daphne Greengrass." Daphne said.

Hermione gave her a small smile and said "It's nice to formally meet you Daphne and thank you. Will you thank the others for me?"

Daphne nodded. "Yes, I will. We want you to know that we will do whatever we need to in order to make sure that you stay safe."

Draco grinned as he said "I told you Mia."

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "That you did Draco. I thank you and all of Slytherin then Daphne. It means a lot to me to know that someone is looking out for my back."

Daphne smiled and said "When Professor Snape told us what had happened to you several of the sixth and seventh years wanted to go and find your parents and give them what they got coming to them but Theo and I managed to talk them down. Instead they will follow your every move and intervene if it is needed and that includes intervening if someone from another House messes with you. Right now you need to concentrate on getting back to full strength and the only way you can do that is if you are not worrying about anything else. We understand that Blaise, Pansy and Harry are helping you and Draco with the Head duties but if you need any help for anything else don't hesitate to let one of us know and we'll do whatever it is that you need."

Blaise nodded. "Actually Daphne if you could tell those who have DADD with us to make sure that they surround Draco, Harry, Pansy, Hermione and me that would be great. I know that you, Theo, Goyle, and Crabbe have DADD with us. I think it would be a good idea to keep the Gryffindor's at bay for now seeming how every time I have looked up I have noticed them glaring at Hermione and Harry."

Daphne's eyes hardened and she nodded. "I'll let Theo and the others know. I'll let you guys get back to eating now."

Draco nodded and then looked around the Great Hall. He noticed that Ginerva and Ronald Weasley were indeed glaring at Harry and Hermione as was Lavender Brown and a couple others. He sighed and shook his head and then turned to look over his shoulder at his Godfather and Mother and with a nod of his head in the direction of the Gryffindor table he let them know that there may be problems. Once he saw Severus give a nod he turned back around and finished eating. When he heard Hermione sighed he turned to look at her in concern. "Are you okay Mia?"

Hermione sighed again. "I can't eat anymore."

Draco looked at her plate and frowned. "You didn't eat much but that is okay. If you get hungry later let one of us know and we'll get you something to eat. Okay?"

Hermione nodded and stood up. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Pansy stood up and sent a look to the Slytherin table and then to the Head table. She smiled when she saw Narcissa stand up from the Head table and when Daphne, Millicent, and Tracy stood up from the Slytherin table. She looked at Draco, Blaise, and Harry. "You boys can come and wait outside the bathroom. I'm sure that Daphne, Millicent, Tracy, Narcissa, and I can handle the inside of the bathroom."

The three boys nodded and stood up and then after Draco and Harry both wrapped an arm around Hermione they made their way out of the Great Hall with Pansy, Narcissa, Daphne, Millicent, Tracy, Theo, Greg, and Vincent following behind. Once they were at the girls bathroom Draco and Harry allowed Millicent and Pansy to take Hermione from them and help her walk into the bathroom and then they all stood guard while the other girls and Narcissa followed them in.

The boys were standing around talking quietly when Harry tensed and said "Heads up here comes Ginny and Lavender."

Draco and Blaise moved directly in front of the door while Theo, Greg, and Vincent stood to the side making a wall so that the two girls couldn't get through but it was Draco who said smoothly "I'm sorry girls but this bathroom is off limits for now. You'll have to either wait or go to another one."

Ginny glared and hissed "Move ferret."

Draco shook his head. "No can do Weasley."

Ginny pulled her wand out and said "Move now Malfoy or I'll make you regret that you didn't."

Theo stepped forward and said harshly "This bathroom is occupied so wait your damn turn."

Ginny's head snapped toward Theo and she snarled "Don't tell me what to do. Now move and let us through."

Harry shook his head and said "Sorry Ginny but we can't do that."

Ginny turned to look at Harry and glared. "Oh so you remember me now? We've been back in school for over a week now and you haven't said one word to Ron or me. Are you too busy with your slut and your new Death Eater friends?"

Harry's eyes hardened and he took a step forward as he hissed "Watch what you say Ginny or your Mother just may find out what exactly you were up to last year. I would also watch who you are calling a Death Eater as I know for a fact that you were sleeping with two of them last year. If anyone here is a slut it is you."

Ginny's face turned red and she lifted her wand up but before she could cast a hex a voice from behind her said silkily "Five points from Gryffindor for raising your wand at a classmate and detention tomorrow night Miss Weasley. I would advise you and Miss Brown to get back to the Great Hall."

Ginny turned to face her Potions Professor and said "I need to go to the bathroom Professor Snape and this lot will not let us through. And why did I get points taken away and Harry didn't after the foul name he called me."

Severus looked down at the red headed girl and sneered "Because Miss Weasley I heard what you said about Miss Granger and the others. I will also be letting the Headmaster know of what went on here. I do believe that he made an announcement earlier today concerning Miss Granger. I think he will find it enlightening to know that you didn't follow the rules per usual."

Ginny scowled and turned on her heel and stormed away as she said "Well she is a slut."

Harry, Blaise, and Draco growled but it was Severus who said "Detention for the next week Miss Weasley."

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "If she keeps that attitude up she's going to get hexed."

Severus nodded and asked "How is Miss Granger doing?"

Harry sighed. "She barely ate any dinner and Draco had to give her a pain relief potion."

Severus nodded. "I'll meet you at the Heads dormitory. I'm going to go and grab a stronger anti nausea and pain relief potion. Then we will call a House elf to get her something to eat."

Draco nodded and after he watched Severus walk away he went back to talking to the other boys about what he had in mind to make sure that nobody would be able to get to Hermione and hurt her in any way, shape or form.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* Yay I finally finished editing it... LMAO! I've been trying to edit this for the last several weeks but I haven't had the chance to get it all finished since real life kept interfering... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Yay finally got it edited…. LOL…

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as Hermione, Pansy, Millicent, Tracy, and Narcissa walked out of the bathroom Draco said "Severus wants us to go to the Head's dormitory."

Narcissa nodded. "I think that is a good idea. Hermione here didn't keep anything down."

Harry frowned as he looked closely at Hermione and then he walked over to her and swung her up into his arms. "You don't need to be walking. I can tell that you are in pain. Why didn't you tell one of us that you were hurting that badly 'Mione?"

Hermione sighed and said "I don't like making you guys worry over me."

Blaise shook his head and sighed. "Mia you are not making us worry over you that is of our own doing. We care about you and with the caring comes worry. So next time please let one of us know that you are in that much pain. We don't like seeing you in pain and the only way to get around that is by you telling us that you are in pain so that we can give you something for the pain. Okay?"

Hermione nodded and then wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as he carried her through the hall and to the Head's dormitory. She chuckled softly when he said the password to get in. She gave him a smile when he put her gently on one of the two couches in the common room. "Thank you Harry."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "You are welcome 'Mione. I am going to call Dobby and have him get you something to eat. What would you like?"

Hermione thought about it for a minute and then asked "Could you have him make me some soup and a sandwich and then some ice cream for dessert? I would like butter beer to drink."

Harry nodded and called for Dobby to make the request just as Severus walked in with Remus, Albus, and Minerva. After he finished giving the order to Dobby he turned to look at Severus. "I just asked Dobby to get her something to eat. She is in quite a bit of pain so I'll let you deal with that."

Severus nodded and walked over to Hermione and then knelt down beside the couch. "Why didn't you let someone know you were in that much pain Hermione? You know as well as I do that being in that much pain is going to cause you more problems than anything else. Now I brought you a pain relief potion and an anti-nausea potion. I want you to take them both and then eat what Dobby brings you. After you eat I want you to go and lay down for a while."

Hermione sighed but nodded. "I will. I hate that I'm being a burden to you all."

Remus shook his head and said "Hermione you are not being a burden to any of us. We wouldn't be helping you if we didn't want to or if we didn't care about you. We want to make sure that you are okay and we will do anything and everything that we have to do in order to make sure that you are safe."

Hermione nodded and then took the two potions that Severus was holding out to her. No sooner did she swallow the second potion than a pop was heard and Dobby was back with her food. She smiled at the elf as he put the food on the table before her. "Thank you Dobby."

Dobby smiled and said "Dobby is happy to help Missy Hermy anytime she needs it. If yous need anything else Missy Hermy you let Dobby know right away."

Hermione nodded and then reached forward for the soup that Dobby brought her. She smiled after the first bite because it was her favorite soup. "Mmm this does taste good."

Everyone chuckled and Narcissa said "Make sure to eat all of that Hermione. I am going to go to your bedroom and get something laid out for you to wear for bed. Then once you are finished eating Pansy and I will help you up to your bedroom. I don't think it would hurt if you all had a sleepover tonight just in case you need something Hermione."

Millicent nodded. "Tracy, Pansy, Daphne and I can sleep in Granger's room with her and the others can sleep in Draco's room or in the common room. That way we will all hear if Hermione needs something."

Severus nodded. "That is a good idea but if Hermione needs anything then I want someone to let me know."

Blaise, Theo, Harry, Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Tracy, Daphne, Vincent, and Greg all nodded and Draco said "You will be the first person I alert Severus."

Severus nodded and then watched as Hermione ate all of her supper. Once she was finished he nodded in approval. "Now I will check on you one more time after Cissa gets you ready for bed Hermione. I want you to promise me that if you need to get up out of the bed that you will ask someone to help you. I know that you are strong but you are still healing."

Hermione groaned but nodded. "I promise Severus."

Severus smirked and then stood back up and helped Hermione off the couch. Once he had her on her own two feet he looked at Pansy and Millicent. "Help her up to her bedroom and then come back down."

Both Pansy and Millicent nodded and did as they were asked. They made sure that Narcissa had Hermione before letting go of her and walking back down to the common room. Once they were in the common room they sat back down and looked at Severus who was still standing up.

Severus looked at the teens sitting down and said "If Hermione wakes up in pain or from a nightmare I want one of you to let me know. I don't care what time it is. If at all possible I don't want her left alone at all. She is still feeling down from what happened to her and I don't want her to start feeling worse. I don't care who else you alert to Hermione's distress but I'm the first person. Do I make myself clear?"

Blaise, Harry, Draco, Theo, Vince, Greg, Pansy, Daphne, Tracy, and Millicent all nodded but it was Harry who said "You will be the first one Professor Snape. We have all seen that you are the one who is able to get through to 'Mione the quickest."

Severus nodded and said "If anyone comes to the Head dorm tonight wanting to talk to Hermione you send them away. She is not to be bothered tonight. If someone does come let me know and then let Albus know since he made it clear that everyone is to leave Hermione alone for now."

Albus nodded. "If someone comes by asking for Hermione send them to me or Severus and we will deal with them. I think it would be a good idea if you all get some rest because tomorrow is going to be a long day for everyone."

The teens all nodded and then watched as Albus, Minerva, and Remus all walked out. They knew that Severus was staying until he could check on Hermione once more. They were all hiding smiles because they could all see that he cared for her.

* * *

><p>AN 2: Hope you all liked it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating but unfortunately things happened that I had no control over…. Anywayz here is the next chapter….

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

After checking Hermione over one final time for the evening Severus went back down to the common room where Narcissa, Draco, Harry, Blaise, Theo, Greg, Vince, Daphne, Pansy, Tracy, and Millicent were all talking as they waited on him. "Hermione is settled in for the evening and I have left a pain relief potion on her bedside table. If she wakes up make sure that she takes it and then send word to me and I will come and check on her. She is not to move around a whole lot on her own. The little walking she did today has aggravated her legs and her other injuries. If she or any of you need me I don't care if it's in the middle of the night you get me. Also I want you all to be on the lookout because I have a feeling Mr. or Miss Weasley will be by soon and if that is the case use the fireplace and fire call me and then Albus."

Draco nodded. "We will, Severus. Mom has also decided that she is going to stay tonight to keep an eye on Hermione. Just from the little eye contact I made with the Weaslette earlier I saw that she was blaming Hermione for Harry not talking to her or anything. I don't trust her or Brown for that matter."

Severus nodded curtly. "An eye will be kept on them that is for sure. I will also let Minerva know about the encounter with Miss Weasley earlier. Make sure you all get some rest later because tomorrow and the next couple of days are going to be the hardest."

This time it was Harry who nodded. "We will, Professor Snape. The girls and Mrs. Malfoy are going to sleep up in Hermione's room. Blaise, Theo, and I are going to take the common room and Draco, Vince, and Greg will all sleep in Draco's room. We are also going to leave Hermione's bedroom door open that leads to the bathroom and leave the door in Draco's bedroom that leads to the bathroom opened just in case we need to get in there quickly."

"That is a good idea, Potter. After I checked on Hermione I put a ward on the window so that nobody could get in. I really don't think anyone will try but it is better to be safe than to be sorry. Now if you will excuse me I am going to my lab so that I can brew some more potions that Hermione will need eventually." Severus said even as he walked over to the fireplace.

Narcissa chuckled. "If you would Severus also brew up some dreamless sleep so if Hermione needs it we have it."

Severus nodded but didn't say anything because he was in the process of calling out his destination. He was worried about Hermione enough that he knew everyone could see it. He just hoped that she actually got the rest that she needed and that the idiots who were supposed to be her friend left her alone. He knew that if they didn't leave her alone that he wouldn't be able to hold back on going off on them. After he stepped out of the fireplace into his quarters he turned back towards it and threw some floo powder back into the fireplace calling out Kingsley's flood address. He knew that Kingsley would be able to help with what he had planned.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he looked around at his friends and his Mother. "It is times like this that I wish Father was here. He wouldn't let Hermione out of his sight."

Narcissa nodded and gave a small smile. "I wrote him a letter and sent it to him this morning. More than likely once Hermione is well enough she will be able to give her testimony and Lucius will hopefully get out of Azkaban."

Harry frowned. "I thought that Hermione had already given her statement. I was there when she was telling one of the people at the Ministry."

Narcissa's eyes widened at that. "If she gave them her statement then why hasn't Lucius gotten out yet?"

Harry shook his head and frowned again. "I will be back in a few minutes. I am going to go to the Ministry and talk to Kingsley in person. Luckily I can floo straight into his office."

Draco nodded. "We'll keep an eye on Hermione."

Harry nodded and walked over to the fireplace and called out for the Minister of Magic's office. He made sure that he flooed to the fireplace in the Secretary's office instead of straight into Kingsley's office. Once he was there he walked over to the door that led to Kingsley's office and knocked twice before walking in. He chuckled when he saw Severus' head in the fireplace. "Good evening, Kingsley, and hello again Professor Snape. Kingsley, I am sorry to barge in like this but I have a question for you and I think Professor Snape should come on through for this."

Kingsley nodded and stepped back from the fireplace. "Come on through, Severus."

Severus frowned but nodded and his head disappeared from the fireplace only to be replaced seconds later with him stepping into the Kingsley's office. He looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing here, Mr. Potter? I thought you were keeping an eye on Hermione."

Harry smiled slightly and nodded his head. "Draco, Blaise, Vince, Greg, Pansy, Tracy, Daphne, Millicent, and Narcissa are keeping watch over her. I had to come and see Kingsley after something Narcissa said."

Severus frowned again and then asked "What did Narcissa say?"

Harry sighed and then looked at Kingsley and demanded "Why isn't Lucius Malfoy out of Azkaban yet? I know for a fact that Hermione gave a statement to Umbridge who is on the Wizengamot about the fact that Lucius helped her when we were at Malfoy Manor after being kidnapped? I also gave a statement to someone on the Wizengamot about how Lucius made sure that we were able to escape Malfoy Manor like we did and how he helped Hermione during the final battle."

Kingsley frowned. "Hermione gave a statement about Lucius being innocent?"

Harry nodded grimly and put his wand to his temple and pulled the memory out and then placed it in the pensive that Kingsley had sitting on his desk. "View that, Kingsley, and you will see what I mean. I was with her when she did it. I gave my statement after she did hers but I refused to talk to Umbride since the bitch used a blood quil on me in my fifth year."

Kingsley's eyes grew cold at that bit of information but he didn't say anything. Instead he bent down and place his face in the pensive. Five minutes later he was standing straight and stiff as he sent a memo to Umbridge telling her to get to his office right away. He also sent a message to Tonks and Moody to come to his office. He was going to kill two birds with one stone. He looked at Severus and Harry as they waited for the three people to show up. He smirked though as his eyes met Severus' eyes. "Well, Severus, it looks like your plan will go ahead. I think it would be a good idea to put Lucius as Hermione's full time bodyguard. If she will let anyone do it, it is Lucius from what I seen from the memory I viewed. I will also have Moody and Tonks on the case. I will not let Hermione be hurt any more than she already has. Besides I know that Moody and Tonks like her and Moody owes her three life debts just from the final battle alone not to mention two from before the final battle."

Severus nodded curtly and then turned towards the door just as someone knocked. He pulled Harry to his side and looked down at his student as Kingsley let the three people in. "I think it would be wise for you to press charges against the toad for what she did to you."

Harry nodded curtly and looked up and over at Umbridge who paled when she saw him. He smirked as he lifted an eyebrow. "Hello, Umbridge."

Dolores Umbridge swallowed. "Mr. Potter."

Harry smirked again and looked at Kingsley. "Minister, I would like to press charges against Umbridge for her using a blood quil on me when I was in my fifth year. She also tried to use Cruciatus curse on me but Hermione stopped her in time."

Kingsley's eyes hardened. "Not that I don't believe you, Harry, but do you have proof of her using a blood quil on you?"

Harry nodded grimly and held out his right arm for Kingsley to look at after he lifted the glamour on his arm off. "I do believe that will be all the proof that you need. If you need more I will show you my memories also."

Kingsley nodded and turned to look at Umbridge with hard eyes. "Dolores Umbridge, I hereby fire you from your position in the Ministry. I also am having you brought up on charges of treason, the attempted use of an unforgivable, and for withholding information. I know for a fact that one Hermione Granger told you that Lucius Malfoy was innocent and she gave you the proof but you didn't tell anyone. In fact you pressed hard for Lucius to be sent to Azkaban with the Dementor's kiss."

Umbridge's eyes widened and she said "You have no proof so you can't arrest me."

Kingsley shook his head and looked at Tonks and Moody. "Take her to Azkaban and put her in a holding cell until her trial. I have pensive memories and the proof on Harry's arm. While you are at Azkaban get Lucius and bring him here. Once you two bring him here we need to sit down an talk."

Moody and Tonks nodded and quickly magically handcuffed Umbridge and used the fireplace to floo to Azkaban. Not even ten minutes later they were both back with Lucius with them.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I know it's been a while since the last update and for that I'm sorry but I've been in and out of the hospital... I will be updating all my HP stories in the days to come...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lucius was shocked that he was taken out of Azkaban as quick as he was. He could tell from the looks on Tonks and Moody's face that something had happened but he decided to wait on asking any questions until he got to wherever they were taking him. His eyes widened in shock when he realized that he was in the Minister's office and then his eyes narrowed when he saw both Severus and Harry standing there talking to Kingsley quietly. "What is it? What happened?"

Kingsley turned to look at Lucius with a serious look on his face as he motioned for Lucius to take a seat. "First off I want to apologize for the time you have spent in Azkaban. Both Hermione and Harry talked to members of the Wizengamont right after you were arrested but neither person came forward to let me or anyone else know that they had. I have had Delores Umbridge taken into custody and she will be charged with several different accounts and I will personally see to it that you are compensated for the time you have been in Azkaban. Harry here realized that you should have already been out after Narcissa commented on the fact that once Hermione gets better she would be able to give her testimony and get you out of Azkaban and it was then he realized that you should have already been out and he came straight here to talk to me."

Lucius held his hand up and demanded "What do you mean once Hermione gets better? What happened to Hermione?"

Kingsley sighed and looked at Severus who nodded and stepped forward and said "Lucius, Hermione has been seriously injured. What I am about to say cannot go further than this room for right now but Kingsley was going to bring Moody and Tonks into it anyways to have them help us. As everyone knows school started about ten days ago but what everyone doesn't know besides the Staff and the Slytherin's is that Hermione came to Hogwarts seriously injured. She had several broken ribs, both of her legs were broken in a couple different places, both of her hands were broken, her collarbone was broken, one of her lungs was punctured, she had cuts on both her back and her stomach, her vocal chords were also bruised from where she had been strangled, she had been put under the Cruciatus Curse, and she was also sexually assaulted. Pansy noticed on the train that something was seriously wrong Hermione so she took Hermione with her to the compartment she was sharing with Draco and Blaise and kicked them out and then got Hermione to tell her what was wrong. Once Pansy found out she went and got Blaise and Draco and they devised a plan to get Hermione up to Hogwarts without her walking and Pansy sent Poppy a Patronus message while Draco sent one to Narcissa. Hermione was just let out of the infirmary today and she is still healing. It turns out that her parents are Magical and not Muggles like we thought. We are having to come up with a way to make sure that Hermione is protected at all times. That is actually what I was talking to Kingsley about when Potter burst in demanding to know why you weren't out of Azkaban yet."

Lucius' eyes hardened with every word Severus spoke and he jumped out of his chair and demanded "I want to see Hermione! NOW!"

Kingsley nodded. "We'll all head to Hogwarts now, Lucius. Tonks and Moody I want you to head the investigation but keep it quiet until we have some clue on just what and who exactly we are dealing with. From what Hermione said her Father kept calling Bellatrix his sister and that they were going to finish what Bellatrix started. At this point we don't even know her parents names or even if they are her biological parents. I do believe that once Severus and Poppy give the go ahead that it would be a good idea to take Hermione to Gringotts and have an inheritance and blood test done so we can see what comes from it. The blood tests should show her family tree."

Severus' eyes lit up and he nodded. "That is a good idea, Kingsley. I think after her DADD and Potions class tomorrow she is free the rest of the day so she can go then. I don't know why I didn't think about that. I do know her birthday is coming up so she will be of age which also means we are going to have to keep an eye on her even closer in case she has any inheritance that she will come into."

Harry frowned. "Will the Goblins do the inheritance and bloodline test before Hermione turns seventeen? Won't she have to get her parents to sign a paper saying she can do it since technically even though she is already seventeen because of her use of the time turner in third and fourth her actual birthday isn't for another week?"

Kingsley shook his head. "I'll go with Hermione and whoever else goes with her to Gringotts and make sure that they know she is emancipated. I had the papers drawn up when Albus let me know that Hermione's parents damn near killed her. I'll bring them with me when we leave to go to Hogwarts so all Hermione has to do is sign them and then I will sign them and one other person can act as witness."

Tonks stepped forward. "I will sign it as a witness so nobody can even try to contest it like they would if Severus or Lucius would be the ones to sign it. We should get to Hogwarts now so that Cissa and the others don't start to worry about what is taking Harry so long."

Harry nodded and grinned. "That is probably a good idea. I just kind of told them I was coming to see Kingsley and then rushed away. I wanted to get this settled if I could before Hermione woke back up so that Lucius could be one of the first people she sees when she opens her eyes."

Lucius nodded and then asked "What is the destination that I need to call out?"

Severus shook his head and smirked. "Call out Head Boy and Girl's Dungeon Quarters and the password is Slytherdor. When we came up with the password we combined Slytherin and Gryffindor since both Hermione and Draco are the Head Girl and Boy. That is the password for the floo only though. The password to get access from the painting is Hermione's a Slytherin Princess in Gryffindor colors."

Lucius, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley all chuckled at that but it was Kingsley who asked "Who in the world came up with that one?"

Severus smirked again and pointed at Harry. "Actually Harry, Albus, Blaise, and Pansy all came up with it together. They figured that was one password that nobody would ever guess and the only ones who know it our Minerva, Albus, Remus, Cissa, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Harry, Hermione, myself and you four now."

Lucius shook his head and chuckled again and then motioned for Harry to go first. As soon as Harry stepped through he waited on Kingsley, then Tonks, before he stepped through and he was followed by Severus and then Moody. Once he exited the fireplace into Head Girl and Boy's common room his eyes landed on his wife and his son. "Hello, Cissa and Draco."

Narcissa jumped up from where she was sitting on one of the couches and her eyes widened in surprise. She ran over to Lucius and threw her arms around him even as tears filled her eyes. "Thank Gods, you're out."

Lucius wrapped his arms around Narcissa tightly and kissed her on the head. "I'm out now, Love, and I'm out for good. How are you doing?"

Narcissa gave a watery chuckle and then pulled back and stepped away from Lucius to allow Draco to hug his Father even as she said "I'm doing better now that you are here. I've been trying to keep it together the last week and a half to help Hermione but it's taken everything I have not to just break down."

Lucius nodded and after letting Draco out of the hug he looked around and then said "Where is my girl? I know that she is sleeping but I want to see her."

Narcissa smiled softly and then pointed to the stairs that led up to the room Hermione is in. "She's in the room on the right side. She was groaning a minute ago so she may be awake. I was just going to go and check on her but before I could Harry came through the floo and then Kingsley, Tonks, and then you."

Lucius bent down slightly and pressed a quick kiss to Narcissa's lips and then stepped back. "You stay down here with the kids and Severus and I will go check on her. I'm sure that Kingsley, Moody, and Tonks want to check in on her also."

Kingsley nodded. "Yes, we do. If one of you that are down here would please fire call Albus and let him know I am here with Tonks and Moody. We can surprise him with Lucius being here when he gets down here."

Narcissa, Pansy, Daphne, Tracy, Milliecent, Theo, Blaise, Greg, Vince, Draco, and Harry all chuckled at that but Harry nodded and said "I'll send word to him, Remus, and Professor McGonagall. I don't want to take the chance that someone is in his office so I'll write a quick note and have Dobby deliver it to him."

Kingsley nodded once again and then waited until Severus led the way up to where Hermione's room was at. He walked quietly behind Lucius with Moody and Tonks following behind him. When he first caught sight of Hermione after he stepped into her bedroom he couldn't stop a gasp from escaping his lips at her bruised skin. "Dear Merlin! Her parents are going to wish that they were dead by the time I'm finished dealing with them!"

Hermione who was awake but had her eyes closed chuckled weakly and opened her eyes. When her eyes landed on Lucius she gasped and sat up quickly only to cry out in pain. "Lucius!"

Lucius left Severus' side and hurried to Hermione when he heard her gasp and then cry out in pain. He gently sat down beside her on her bed and pulled her into his arms and onto his lap as he gently ran a hand up and down her back. "Shh, Darling, I am here now and you are okay. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you, Sweetheart, but I'm out now and I'm not going anywhere. You're going to have me as your shadow no matter where you go. Well except for the bathroom maybe but that is still up for debate."

Hermione chuckled and then winced. "I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you like crazy. I was wondering if they didn't believe what I told them because you didn't get out like you should have. But it doesn't matter anymore because you're here."

Lucius smiled and kissed Hermione's head. "That is right, Sweetheart, I am here and I'm not going anywhere. Will you let Severus check you over since you're awake? I promise I'll stay in here with you until you fall back asleep."

Hermione nodded and pulled back slightly from Lucius and looked around. Her eyes widened when she realized that she forgot to say hi to Kingsley and not only was Kingsley here but Tonks and Moody were also. She blushed and smiled sheepishly at everyone. "Uh, hello, Kingsley, Tonks, and Moody." She then turned her head and looked at Severus and smiled slightly when she saw him looking at her with a small smirk. "Can you check me over from where I'm at or do I need to move off of Lucius' lap?"

Severus chuckled slightly and shook his head as he pulled out his wand. "I can check you over while you are sitting on Lucius' lap. I do believe you are going to have to tell me just how you came to be so close to my best friend, Hermione, when you are feeling better. While I run the test on you I should tell you that after your two morning classes Kingsley, Lucius, Tonks, Harry, me, and more than likely Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Albus will all be taking you to Gringotts tomorrow for them to do an inheritance and bloodline test on you. Kingsley has papers for you to sign so that you can be emancipated that way the Goblins cannot give you a hard time about doing the tests."

Hermione nodded and bit her lip as she looked at Kingsley. "I'm sorry that you had to go through so much trouble for me, Kings."

Kingsley shook his head and smiled. "It wasn't any trouble at all, Hermione. Now how are you feeling really?"

Hermione sighed and laid her head down on Lucius' shoulder. "I'm in quite a bit of pain."

Severus nodded and then smiled slightly. "Take the pain relief potion that is on your bedside table, Hermione. Everything still seems to be alright but I'm going to talk to Filius about coming up with something that you can ride around the school on to get to your classes. You still have a large amount of nerve damage done to your back and your legs aren't strong enough just yet to support you with all the walking you will have to do. For tomorrow morning you will allow someone to carry you to the Great Hall for breakfast and then to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I have the first period free so if Filius can come up with something I'll bring it to you in DADA at the end of class. Alright?"

Hermione groaned but after getting a stern look from Lucius she nodded and then quickly took the pain relief potion that Lucius was holding out to her. "Okay. I'm sleepy again."

Severus chuckled and then said "I'm sure Moody and Tonks have questions for you but they can wait until tomorrow. Why don't you let Lucius put you back in bed and you get some sleep? Remember if you need anything let someone know."

Hermione nodded again and then kissed Lucius on the cheek right before he moved her back to the bed and tucked her in. She watched in silence as Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, and Severus left her room and then turned back to look at Lucius. "I have missed you, Lucius."

Lucius smiled softly and bent down and kissed Hermione on the head as he held one of her hands in his. "Go to sleep, Sweetheart. I'll be here when you wake up again."

Hermione smiled and then let her eyes drift shut as sleep claimed her once more.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lucius stayed for fifteen minutes after he saw Hermione's breathing even out before he kissed Hermione on the head once more and stood up. He walked over to the door to her bedroom and right before he exited it he looked back once more to make sure she was okay and then stepped out of her room and pulled the door mostly shut only leaving it cracked in case she had to call out for any reason. He took in a deep breath and let it out before he slowly walked down the steps. He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Albus, Minerva, and Remus look at him with wide eyes. "Hello everyone."

Albus quickly stood up and walked over to Lucius and slapped him on the back. "It's good to see you out, Lucius."

Lucius nodded. "It's good to be out. I think we all need to talk about Hermione but first I wouldn't mind getting something to eat. The food they serve in Azkaban sucks."

Albus chuckled and nodded and then called for an elf and asked it to get Lucius and everyone else some food. He had no doubt that the conversation they would all be having was going to be a long one so he wanted to make sure that everyone was fed. "Okay why don't we all sit down and after we eat we can talk."

Lucius nodded and then walked over and sat down on the couch in between Draco and Narcissa. He grabbed a hold of Narcissa's hand and wrapped his free arm around his son's shoulder. He was happy to finally be able to see and touch his wife and son again as well as to see everyone else. He sat back against the couch and just listened as everyone made small talk until the food arrived and only then did he let go of Narcissa and Draco so that he could eat. He knew that he needed energy for the discussion that was going to be had soon.

* * *

><p>AN 2: Boy this chapter went every way it wanted but the way I wanted it too... LMAO! I still think it turned out pretty good... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: *grins* I finally got this update all typed up for you all! I hope you enjoy reading it...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once he was finished eating Lucius sat back with a sigh. "Thank you for waiting on me to eat. I must say that the food here is even better than I remembered. Now that I am finished eating we can talk."

Kingsley nodded. "I agree. Lucius, can you tell us how you and Hermione became as close as you two are? I do not remember ever seeing Hermione that happy to see someone. Don't get me wrong she is always happy to see Harry but she seemed even happier to see you."

Lucius chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Hermione and I got close during her stay at Malfoy Manor after her and Harry were brought there. I tried everything I could think of to make sure that nobody was left alone with her because I knew that if they were that she would be hurt even worse than she already was. When Bellatrix left for a while I had one of my house elf's clean Hermione up and make sure she ate and drank something and then I sat and talked to her. We grew close really quick. During the final battle I always kept an eye on Hermione and helped her where I could even when I was looking for Draco with Cissa. Hermione is like a daughter to me and she has taken to me like I am her Father."

Albus smiled slightly. "I know during the final battle a couple times when I looked around I always saw Lucius dogging Hermione's steps. I thought it was funny at the time but then again I also knew he was keeping her safe because one of the times I saw him following her I saw him take one of the Death Eater's down that was getting ready to fire a spell at her from behind."

Harry chuckled. "After we left Malfoy Manor Hermione would constantly talk about Lucius. I knew that he would make sure she was safe no matter what during the final battle."

Lucius nodded. "That I would and I did. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt the girl I have come to love like my own. Now what happened to Hermione and what is going to be done about it?"

Severus sighed. "As you know from what we told you her parents almost killed her. It seems that they are a witch and wizard. As for what is going to be done about it once we find them they will pay for what they have done to her. One thing I can honestly say is thanks to her finally telling us that her so called Father and his friend raped we made sure that she would not end up pregnant from it. Poppy, Narcissa, and I all made sure of that by giving her the potions to prevent it. We cannot allow her to go anywhere on her own right now and not only because of her parents. It seems that Miss and Mr. Weasley are hell bent on causing problems for Hermione and we need to make sure that they don't get to cause her anymore problems."

Harry sighed. "I don't know what is wrong with those two. They seem to be worse now that the war is over. I wish to Merlin I knew why they are acting like they are."

Pansy snorted. "Harry, they are acting like they are because you and Hermione are the ones who pretty much finished the war. Yes all of us helped but it was you and Hermione in the end who took down Riddle and neither of the youngest Weasley's were by your side. The Weasley boy has always been jealous of you and of Hermione. As for Weaslette that is easy to explain because as far as she is concerned she thinks that you belong to her and she sees Hermione as a rival. She will do anything and everything that she can to come between you and Mia."

Blaise nodded. "Pansy is right, Harry. Weaslette has always told everyone and anyone who will listen that she will become Lady Potter and help you rule the Wizarding world. She wants you for your fame and for your name. I'm sorry to say that both youngest Weasley's see you as their property and their way to get money that they have never had before."

Harry groaned. "I have told Ginny time and again that I do not see her that way. In all honesty I have never seen her that way but gave into Ron pushing me towards his sister. I never asked to be famous and I never asked for all the money I have. As it is I have Griphook going through my accounts at Gringotts because there seems to be a lot of money missing out of my trust vault that I know I have never spent. I had him stop the payments to my so called relatives because they never spent the money they got on me. As it is I have a house that I am letting my cousin live in because his parents refuse to admit that they were in the wrong with how they treated me and still treat me. Ron has always been the way he is but he has gotten a hell of a lot worse. I don't care that he was my first friend. What I do care about is the girl laying up in her bed hurt and scared because of what has happened to her. I will be damned if I am let him hurt her in any way, shape, or form and that includes by using words to hurt her. She has always been there for me and she is like a sister to me. I will not allow anyone else to her."

Albus sighed and shook his head. "I really do not know why Mr. Weasley is like he is. I do know for a fact that is not how Molly and Arthur have raised him. What I can say is that if he steps one foot out of line that he will face expulsion and the same goes for Miss Weasley. I will not let either of them cause any more harm to Hermione whether it be emotional, verbal, or physical. All you have to do is look at her once and you know that she is close to her breaking point and I for one do not want to see how she gets past her breaking point."

Lucius couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that. "If Hermione gets pushed past her breaking point there isn't going to be anything left in whatever room she is in when it happens. She will do her best not to hurt anyone but she will destroy anything that she is able to pick up and throw or even blast with her wand. Hermione can and will take a lot normally but she doesn't need anything else to happen to her or anything else said to her right now."

Kingsley nodded. "Lucius, you will be Hermione's guard from now on. I want you to walk her to every class and stay in the class with her to make sure that nobody does anything to her. You have permission to stop anyone from causing Hermione harm whether it be emotional, verbal, or physical harm. From today on Ronald and Ginerva Weasley are not to be within twenty feet of Hermione outside of classes. If they take one step out of line I want to be notified and not only will Hogwarts deal with it but so will the Ministry. I will send a letter to Arthur and Molly letting them know what is going on. I also think it wise, Albus, that you notify them also so they are not taken by surprise. Does this sound workable to everyone?"

Albus nodded. "I will floo call Arthur and Molly and let them know. Minerva can tell Miss and Mr. Weasley what you have said so that they have their warning. If they do not follow what they have been told it will be expulsion followed by whatever you do to them. We just finished one war not too long ago and I refuse to have another one start."

Severus snorted. "There is no way the two youngest Weasley children could start a way, Albus. If anyone was to seem either of them hurt Miss Granger those two would be lucky to survive because there would be plenty of people who would defend her."

Lucius nodded and said with a smile "Yes there are a lot of people who would defend Hermione. Now that we have a plan of action I think it best that everyone get some rest and relaxation while we can because morning will be here before we know it. There is also the chance that Hermione will need one of us at some point tonight."

Everyone nodded and split up to wherever they were going to be sleeping while Kingsley left to go back to the Ministry and Albus left to go to his office to floo call Arthur and Molly. Severus stayed along with Tonks while Moody and Minerva also both left for the night after making sure that everyone knew they would be back first thing in the morning

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* So here is the next chapter... *snickers* Sorry for the long wait but hopefully you all like this chapter... *smiles* Click the button and let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: So here I am with a new chapter for you all! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Albus sighed when he got to his office and threw in a pinch of floo powder. He didn't really want to make this firecall this late at night but it needed to be done. Once he saw the living room of the Burrow he called out "Arthur, Molly, are you two still up? I need to speak to you about something important."

Arthur walked over to the fireplace as Molly came in from the kitchen. "What can we do for you, Albus? Is everything alright with the kids?"

Albus sighed and shook his head. "I am afraid not, Arthur. I need for both of you to step through please. I know that it is late but this needs to be dealt with now."

Arthur nodded. "We'll come straight through, Albus. Is it alright if we bring Bill, Charlie, and the twins with us?"

Albus smiled and nodded. "That will be fine, Arthur. I'll see you guys in a few minutes." With that being said he pulled his head out of the fire and stood up and then walked over and sat down in his chair at his desk. He had no doubt that this conversation was going to be hard. He looked up when his fire flared and nodded at Bill then Charlie, Fred, George, Molly, and finally Arthur who came through last. "You six may want to take a seat because this may take a few minutes."

All six of them sat down and then Arthur asked "What is going on, Albus?"

Albus sighed and ran a hand down his beard. "Kingsley has demanded that Ronald and Ginerva are not allowed within twenty feet of Hermione when they are not in classes. I am not sure if you guys know this or not but Hermione is just now recovering from an attack on her person that could and should have killed her by rights. Her parents just about killed her and if it wasn't for Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini she might have just died if they hadn't reacted like they did. By the time the train pulled up to the station a week ago Poppy and Narcissa were both there and ready to board the train so that they could work on Hermione at least enough to get her transported up here to Hogwarts. Today was her first day back in the public eye so to speak and it didn't go to well. I have warned everyone not to go up to Hermione and demand answers or even start anything with her and just to leave her be so that she can start to heal some. Ginerva decided earlier that she wasn't going to listen to the rules I set up and tried to get to Hermione and when that didn't work she pulled her wand out and had it pointed at Draco, Blaise, Harry, Theo Nott, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle when Severus came upon them as they were guarding the bathroom that Hermione was in with Narcissa, Pansy, Tracy Davis, and Daphne Greengrass. Ginerva called Hermione a word I will not repeat and Ronald has been glaring at Hermione. I'm sorry to say that those two will be in trouble if they do not follow what I have set as far as rules and if they disobey what Kingsley has said. I am not sure why Ronald and Ginerva are acting like they are but it needs to stop before they get into some serious trouble."

Bill cleared his throat and glared at his mother. "I can easily explain why they are acting like they are, Albus. Mom has been filling Ron's and Ginny's head with nonsense since the final battle. She keeps telling them that they both deserve Hermione and Harry more than anyone else does and to keep others away from them. Mom figures since Ginny and Ron weren't by Harry's and Hermione's side when they ended Riddle's life that they should still get to be famous and the only way for that to happen now is if Ron were to marry Hermione and if Ginny were to marry Harry."

Albus' eyes widened in shock as he looked at Molly. "Is this true, Molly?"

Molly's eyes hardened and she hissed "Ginny and Ron helped as much as that upstart Mudblood did so they deserve the recognition of it. Hell they didn't even get awarded Order of Merlin first class like Granger and Harry did. So if Ginny has to marry Harry and Ronald has to marry Granger to get the recognition that they should have then so be it. Harry and Granger will do well to fall in line with what I want!"

Albus' eyes narrowed as he looked at Molly and glared at her. "I don't think so, Molly. And if I find out that you even try to force the issue then I will make sure that Kingsley has you brought up on charges. Ronald and Ginerva weren't even on the grounds fighting during the final battle so why should they have gotten an Order of Merlin First Class like Harry, Hermione, Severus, Bill, Charlie, and the others did? If it wasn't for Hermione and Harry then Tom would still be alive. They worked themselves into the ground to finish Tom off and then when they did you, your daughter, and your youngest son wouldn't hardly let anyone around them afterward. Do you really think I didn't know about that? Why do you think Poppy finally banned you, Ronald, and Ginerva from the hospital wing after a day? You are not the only one who cares about them and I am starting to wonder if you even care about them or what they can give you. I am only giving you ONE warning Molly and that is here and now. You are to CEASE any and all plans you have hatched with your two youngest children or I will see you in Azkaban. Do I make myself clear?"

Molly narrowed her eyes but before she could say anything Arthur cut in with "You will either cease in all this nonsense Molly or I shall divorce you. It was one thing you using a potion on me to get me but for you to try to make sure our two youngest get Harry and Hermione is another. If you go anywhere near Harry or Hermione I will be the one talking to Kingsley. You will NOT force Hermione or Harry into relationships that they do NOT want, Molly! I won't have it, woman!"

Molly turned her head towards Arthur and sneered "I'll do what I please, Arthur, and you won't do a damn thing about it. You WILL listen to me and let me do what I WANT!"

Arthur shook his head and pulled out his wand as he stood up. "I, Arthur Arcturus Weasley, do hereby declare my marriage to Molly Mary Weasley nee Prewett null and void. I cast her from the house of Weasley along with Ronald Billius Weasley and Ginerva Molly Weasley. From this day forward they will no longer be known as Weasley's. So I say it, so mote it be!"

Molly's eyes widened in shock but before she could say anything Charlie stood up and took his wand out as he said "I, Charles Weasley, do hereby cast Molly Mary Prewett, Ronald Billius Prewett, and Ginerva Molly Prewett from the Prewett family. So I say it, so mote it be!"

Molly jumped out of the chair in shock. "How dare you two do this to me?!"

Charlie shook his head. "You did it to yourself. I've told you in the past if you did not stop trying to force Harry and Hermione to do your will that I would disown you from the Prewett family. Dad had every right to do what he just did. It is your OWN fault that this happened. You HAVE no RIGHT to try to run Hermione's and Harry's lives like you are and like you have tried to in the past. It is time that you realize you don't get everything you want. YOU MADE SURE THAT UMBRIDGE DIDN'T TELL KINGSLEY ABOUT LUCIUS BEING INNOCENT. Did you really think nobody heard that conversation? I will be going to Kingsley tomorrow so that Lucius can get out of Azkaban. Hermione needs him by her side to help her through this shit. After I do that then I will personally go to the Daily Prophet and tell them just what you have done. You will no longer be welcomed around anywhere decent and it will be your own fault. I should have went to Kingsley right away but unfortunately I had an emergency that I had to deal with. Now that I am back I can finally go to him and tell him what you did. Do you really think that the payment you gave Umbridge won't be traced back to you?"

Albus stood up from his seat quickly and roared "What do you mean Molly paid Umbridge to not tell Kingsley about Lucius being innocent?"

Charlie looked at Albus and sighed. "She paid Umbridge from Harry's vault. She still has a key to his trust fund vault but I am NOT sure how she got it because I thought she gave it to you and you gave it to Harry."

Albus shook his head and stood there vibrating with anger. "Lucius was let out of Azkaban about an hour before I fire called you all. Harry went to talk to Kingsley about the fact that Hermione gave Umbridge a statement about Lucius being innocent. He is now out, the charges were expunged off of his record, and he is now Hermione's full time bodyguard. I will be meeting Kingsley in the morning so Charlie, I think it would be best if you come by in the morning to tell him what you know. Molly, I will be putting you in a room and locking you in for tonight until Kingsley gets here in the morning. I think for tonight we have heard enough. Fred and George, if you would like to you may stay here for the night. Charlie, Bill, and Arthur, you three are more than welcome to room here for the night as well if you would like to."

Bill, Fred, and George all stood up next to their Father and Charlie and nodded but it was Bill who said "I think we will all stay here for the night, Albus. We would like to see Hermione in the morning if possible. We should also see Harry and tell him what went on tonight."

Albus nodded and then with a flick of his hand he had Molly in a body bind and silenced and summoned an elf to take Molly to a room in the Dungeon's that has magic surpressent woven into the room. He then summoned another elf and gave it directions to take Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George to a room for the night. "I will see you guys in the morning." He watched them walk away and sighed as he sat back down in his chair. He wrote a quick letter to Severus and Lucius and sent it to them using Fawkes and then left his office and walked into his private quarters to go to bed for the evening.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I hope you all like this update... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: ***grins*** I know that I just updated this story a couple days ago but I am back with another chapter as a reward to Samdee who picked up on something in the last chapter that nobody else has picked up on yet... You may be asking what they picked up on that none of you have and that is this: Samedee picked up on the fact that Charlie Weasley seems to know what Lucius and Hermione mean to one another while nobody else really does... So this chapter is dedicated to Samdee! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

The following morning saw Charlie up early and out of the room he had stayed in. He needed to talk to Lucius and Hermione before his dad and Bill got down to them. Luckily for him he knew exactly where Severus' rooms were. He quickly made his way through the halls and down into the dungeons. He knocked on the door to Severus' quarters and waited for the door to be opened. When it was he let out a sigh of relief that it was Lucius who answered it. "I need to talk to you and Hermione before everyone converges on you guys."

Lucius nodded and stepped back and motioned Charlie in. He then shut the door and led Charlie into Hermione's room since he knew that she was already awake. After all he was in her room when the knock had sounded. He smiled when he saw Hermione grin when he walked back into her bedroom. "Hermione, love, Charlie is here to talk to us."

Hermione nodded and smiled and said softly "Hi, Charlie."

Charlie chuckled and walked over to the bed and bent down and kissed Hermione on the head. "Hello, Hermione. I am sure that you two know why I am here."

Hermione sighed. "You can see the bonds between people and you can see Aura's. You are here because you know what Lucius and I are to each other where nobody else does. Even Narcissa and Draco don't know everything because Lucius has not told them."

Charlie nodded and sat down beside Hermione on her left side while Lucius climbed back into the bed with her on her right side. "Yes, I can see the bonds between people and read their Aura's. I know that Lucius is your biological father. I also know just who you are related to. You need to let everyone know, Hermione, that you are Merlin's and Morgan Le Fey's heir. Once that comes out I think it will be a hell of a lot easier to find your adoptive parents. When I heard what happened to you the dragons also heard it and as you know they are a very protective species. I would not be surprised if in the next couple of days that we have some dragons and their riders showing up to help protect you and the school. You definitely need to let Kingsley know even if you don't want the others to know right away because if I am not mistaken there are quite a few prophecies revolving around you. I will send a letter to Percy and see if he can check to see just how many. While he cannot listen to them he can at least tell us how many there are so that we can be somewhat prepared. I also think it would be a good idea for a Goblin healer to take a look at you. It isn't that I don't think that Poppy and Severus are doing a good enough job it is just that their magic is different then ours and they may be able to heal you more than Severus, Poppy, and Narcissa have."

Hermione groaned. "We just got finished doing one prophecy and now there are more involved. Well at least this time it won't revolve around Harry and Harry alone. Write to Percy, Charlie, and see what he can figure out. Kingsley should be here in about an hour and we can talk to him. I think Narcissa and Draco should learn about me being Lucius' daughter before anyone else does. It is only fair after all although if I am truthful I think Narcissa already suspects something with as close as she is to me. Now that we got that out of the way not that I am not happy to see you, Charlie, but why are you here at Hogwarts?"

Charlie chuckled. "Albus had mom, dad, Fred, George, Bill, and I come last night after everything that happened with Ronald and Ginerva. Dad found out what mom, Ronald, and Ginerva have been up to. Needless to say Albus wasn't impressed at all and he was very much pissed off. Mom will be dealt with at some point this morning."

Hermione sighed. "I had a feeling she was up to everything to her eyeballs but I didn't want to say anything in case I was wrong. How are you doing, Charlie? And I don't want you to lie to me."

Charlie sighed but smiled. "I am actually doing a lot better than I was. I still have some stuff to deal with but it is no longer pressing in on me like it was. I am more worried about you."

Lucius nodded. "She won't be going anywhere without me by her side from now on and that includes all of her classes. I am not letting anything else happen to my daughter. Until her adopted parents have been dealt with and then the others have been dealt with I will be by her side at all times. I am NOT letting anything else happen to her when I can damn well stop it. I couldn't do much because it would have blown my cover during the war but I refuse to stand aside again regardless of what Hermione tells me. I will NOT let anyone or anything else harm my daughter!"

Charlie nodded. "I will be here to help you protect her, Lucius. And like I said I would not be surprised if a couple of the dragons and the riders show up as well. While many people think that dragons cannot talk that is not true. I know just how protective they are especially of Merlin's and Morgan's heir. We will get through this and Hermione will come through it just fine."

Lucius smiled and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Yes she will. Now anything else we need to talk about before Severus comes through the door?"

Hermione chuckled. "You are not playing matchmaker, Father!"

Lucius chuckled but before he could say anything a voice from the door exclaimed "He's your father?!"

Hermione's head snapped up and she sighed but smiled when she saw Harry standing in the doorway. She motioned him in and patted the spot next to Charlie on the bed. When Harry sat down after shutting the door she took his hand in hers. "Yes, Harry, Lucius is my father. I haven't told anyone yet but Charlie knew because he can see bonds between people and see Aura's. I hope that this does not make you think less of me."

Harry shook his head and lifted Hermione's hand to his lips and kissed it. "It doesn't change anything, 'Mione. At least you know that the man who hurt you like he did wasn't related to you at all."

Hermione nodded and smiled slightly. "That is true but it doesn't make it hurt any less. I will deal with him and the person who called herself my mother when the time comes. Right now I just want to enjoy the feeling of having my family by my side. Harry, you should also know that I am Merlin's and Morgan Le Fey's heirs."

Harry threw his head back and laughed. "Well that explains so much. We will figure out what all that means for you later, 'Mione. It doesn't change who you are as a person. I actually came in to tell you guys that Severus will be in shortly and that Albus is bringing the male Weasley's down including Percy who showed up about ten minutes ago apparently. I'm sure I'll learn why Charlie and the others are here when Albus comes down with them. Kingsley has also fire called to let us know he will be here in the next ten minutes or so."

Lucius chuckled. "Well I guess I should go and talk to Narcissa real quick. Hermione, I trust that you will be alright with Charlie and Harry while I go talk to my wife?"

Hermione nodded. "I'll be fine, Father. Can you send her in here when you're finished? I would like her help in changing into some actual clothes."

Lucius nodded and after he kissed Hermione on the head he stood up from the bed and walked to the door. Once he was at the door he looked over his shoulder at Charlie and Harry. "Keep her safe for me, boys."

Both Charlie and Harry nodded but didn't say anything. After they watched Lucius walk out Harry looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow as he said "That is going to take some getting use to I think."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "It isn't for me. I am already used to it. Now what in the name of Merlin are we going to do with the dragons that are going to show up here?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Dragons?"

Charlie nodded and chuckled. "I'll explain it later, Harry."

Harry nodded and then grinned when Severus opened the door and popped his head in. "Come on in, Severus."

Severus rolled his eyes but chuckled. "Good morning, Hermione, Charlie, and Harry. How are you feeling this morning, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled softly at Severus. "I am actually feeling pretty good today, Severus. I am in a little bit of pain but nothing to bad right now."

Severus nodded and pulled his wand out. As he cast the diagnostic charm he looked at Hermione, Charlie, and Harry through narrowed eyes. "So what were you three just talking about? I can tell that something is up so you might as well tell me."

Hermione sighed but looked at Charlie and when she saw him nod she looked back at Severus. "Oh we were just talking about the dragons that will be here either later today or tomorrow."

Severus' eyes widened in shock. "Why will there be dragons here?"

Hermione groaned but said "Oh because they will be here to protect me. It seems that they have a fondness of Merlin and Morgan Le Fey and since I am their heir they want to protect me."

Severus' jaw dropped open but then he snapped it shut. "Alright I want you to explain that but it can wait until everyone is here. I have a feeling there is more to it than that."

Harry chuckled. "You don't know the half of it but then again I am sure that I don't either, Severus. How is Hermione doing from your test?"

Severus shook his head but smirked. "Everything seems to be alright for now. I'll do another test on her in an hour or so. Narcissa should be in soon to help her change."

A chuckle came from the door. "I'm already here, Severus. Alright all of you men out so I can help my daughter change."

Severus' eyes widened again but he noticed that Charlie and Harry just smiled and he looked at them with narrowed eyes. "I take it this is part of what you both know that I don't?"

Charlie chuckled. "Hermione is actually Narcissa's step daughter. It seems that Lucius just told Narcissa that fact."

Narcissa smirked. "I always knew that Lucius was Hermione's biological father. I just chose not to tell her or him until they came to me. I like you, Charlie, can read and see bonds between people and so can Draco. It just isn't something that we advertise."

Charlie nodded and stood up at the same time as Harry. "We will see you ladies in a few minutes then."

Hermione and Narcissa both smiled and nodded as they watched Severus, Charlie, and Harry exit Hermione's bedroom. Hermione rolled her eyes but smirked. "So how much of a hard time did you give, father?"

Narcissa chuckled and shook her head. "Actually I didn't give him one. I just kissed him and told him I already knew. Draco on the other hand is having fun reminding Lucius on just what his gift is."

Hermione snickered and slowly got out of her bed. "I have no clue what to wear today."

Narcissa smirked again and then with a wave of her wand conjured some clothes for Hermione. She helped Hermione dress in them and then did her hair and make up. "I know that you are not going far but there is no reason that you still shouldn't look pretty. You do realize that come your birthday you won't be able to hide who you are any longer. I can already see your looks changing."

Hermione sighed. "I know and I am prepared for it. I am actually glad that they are changing. I don't care to look anything like the two people who raised me. Charlie had an idea and I think it is a very good one."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Oh and what was his idea, daughter?"

Hermione grinned at that. "He thinks I should let it be known that I am Merlin's and Morgan Le Fey's heir. He also thinks that I should have a Goblin healer check me over since their magic is different than ours. They may be able to heal me further than you, Poppy, and Severus have. He also is pretty sure that once it is known that I am Morgan's and Merlin's heir that it will be easier for us to find my so called adoptive parents."

Narcissa closed her eyes in thought and then opened them as she nodded. "He may have a point. We can bring that up to everyone while they are here. I'm taking it that Lucius, Severus, Charlie, Harry, and I are the only ones who know that you are their heir?"

Hermione nodded. "That is correct. It isn't like I was trying to hide it really I just didn't say anything about it. Charlie seems to think that there are some prophecies about me in the Department of Mysteries."

Narcissa sighed but pulled Hermione into her embrace. "If there are then we will deal with them when the time comes. Now we should get out to the living room as everyone is starting to show up."

Hermione nodded again and took in a deep breath and let it out as she allowed Narcissa to lead her from the room. She rolled her eyes when she saw that Severus, Charlie, Draco, and Harry all made sure that there was a spot open next to Lucius. She smiled as she sat down next to her father and rested her head on his shoulder just as Albus led Arthur, Bill, Percy, Fred, and George into Severus' quarters and as Kingsley, Moody, and Tonks came out of the fireplace.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I meant to post this the other day but got side tracked with things... Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: So sorry for the long wait for an update! However I am here with a new one... I do hope that you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Albus looked at everyone who had already been in Severus' quarters and the three who had just came through the fireplace and smiled slightly. "Good morning, everyone. Hermione, I must say that you are looking better this morning. How are you feeling, my dear?"

Hermione smiled at Albus and leaned into Lucius who carefully wrapped an arm around her. "I'm feeling much better this morning, Albus. I actually slept pretty good and then woke up this morning and spent some much needed time with my Father. I do believe that it is only fair to let everyone here know that doesn't already know that Lucius is my biological father. Lucius and I have both always known that we were father and daughter but kept that knowledge to ourselves simply because if any of the Death Eaters had learned about me then more than likely I would be dead right now. That is why I didn't even tell Harry until this morning because while I know that he would never tell anyone I couldn't take the chance that it would slip out some how. It was better for Lucius and I both that nobody knew that he was my biological father until after Voldemort was gone for good. We didn't even tell Narcissa and Draco about mine and Lucius' relationship which they already knew about but never said anything. I do believe that we have an idea on how we can catch the man and woman who called themselves my parents though."

Everyone was shocked but a couple of minutes after Hermione finished speaking Albus finally got himself together and asked "What is your idea, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled mischievously as she looked from one person to the other as she said "Charlie came to see Lucius and I this morning to let us know what he knew and he had an idea. It is not known to anyone but select few but I am Merlin's and Morgan Le Fey's heir. If we were to make that knowledge public there will not be a place on this Earth that my so called parents can hide without someone letting people who should know their whereabouts for fear of them having me come down on their heads. If I give an interview to someone that we can trust and have it published in both the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler about who I am and what happened to me their will NOT be anywhere for them to run and hide from. Also it wouldn't hurt to let it be known in the Muggle world also except for that to happen Harry would have to claim me as a family member since he is actually related to the Queen of England and it could be said that they are looking for the people who raised me in relation to what happened to me at their hands. Between Harry and I technically we can run the Wizarding world. Well me because of who I am heir to but also Harry because if he would ever do his inheritance test at Gringotts he would find that he is the heir to all four founders. Merlin, Morgan, and the four founders are the ones who founded the Wizarding world."

Kingsley nodded thoughtfully. "I have to say that Charlie's idea is a good one and the best one. Not only will it help with finding the people who raised Hermione but it will also make people turn in the Death Eaters that have evaded capture up til now. If Harry will get the inheritance test done then we have even more that we can throw at Umbridge when it comes time for her trial because of her usage of a blood quill in Harry's fifth year. Is there anything else that all of us should know?"

Charlie sighed but before he could say anything his dad spoke up and said "Kingsley, I do believe that you need to talk to Molly and have her questioned with either a truth spell or truth serum. It seems that she has been telling Ronald and Ginerva to do whatever it takes to land Hermione and Harry. I wouldn't put it past her to have told them to dose both Harry and Hermione with love potions just so that she could tell people that she has both Harry and Hermione in her family. It has also came to light that she paid Umbridge not to tell anyone that Hermione had given a statement about Lucius being innocent and that she paid for it with money from Harry's vault some how. I'm not exactly sure how she managed to get a hold of his vault key since I'm pretty sure that she gave Albus the key to Harry's vault back."

Kingsley's eyes flashed as he gave a curt nod. "Where is Molly now? I do believe that there will be several questions that she needs to answer. Albus, do you have any clue how she could have gotten another key to Harry's vault if she gave you his key back?"

Albus sighed and shook his head. "I have no clue how she got access to his vault unless she took money out of his vault when she had his key and hid it. I do believe that when Harry takes the inheritance test that he should have an audit done of his vaults. You should also know, Kingsley, since Arthur forgot to mention it that he divorced Molly last night when he found out and then Charlie disowned them from the Prewett name as well."

Charlie nodded grimly from where he was sitting on the floor at Hermione's feet. "That I did. She has already dragged the Prewett name through the mud once before and it took Grandfather a long time to get the name back to where it was before and I refuse to let her do it again. Percy, I am glad that you are here because I was going to contact you later."

Percy looked at Charlie with a raised eyebrow. "What is wrong, Charlie?"

Charlie shook his head and smiled slightly. "There is nothing wrong per say but I do have something that I need for you to do if you would. When you go back to the Ministry, Percy, I need you to go to the Department of Myesteries and check out the prophecy room. I know that you cannot listen to them but could you check to see if there are any prophecies for the Merlin and/or Morgan Le Fey's heir and if there are check to see how many there are and let us know please?"

Percy sat up straighter as did everyone else and nodded. "I'll do that as soon as I get back to the Ministry. I know of at least one for sure but I'm thinking that there are more than that. As soon as I have a definite number I will floo Albus and let him know. I'm sure that Kingsley will work with us on getting Hermione into the Ministry and Department of Mysteries without anyone being the wiser unless you want them to know."

Kingsley nodded. "We can do it tonight or one night later this week if you want to, Hermione, once Percy finds out just how many prophecies we are talking about. Is there anything else that needs to be talked about?"

Charlie nodded. "I think Hermione needs to be checked over by a Goblin Healer. It isn't that I don't trust Mrs. Malfoy, Poppy, or Severus, but Goblin Healers have different magic then we do and they can probably heal Hermione quicker than what she already is. There is no sense in her being in pain even a little if she doesn't have to be. I figure that if Bill would go to Gringotts and get one that they would come. It would probably help if Hermione wrote a note detailing who she is and why she needs one. It may also be possible to have Harry's inheritance test done while they are here also."

Hermione nodded and smirked. "Bill, if I write the letter to Ragnok himself can you get it to him? He owes me a favor or two for something I did a while back. I'll write the note explaining that I need him and two Goblin Healers and tell him why. He will be able to test the note and tell that I am the one who wrote it and not someone else acting like me."

Bill nodded. "I can do that, 'Mione. Ragnok also owes Harry a favor so if Harry were to write another later stating that he wants an inheritance test done but cannot leave the school right now he will know to bring everything that he needs with him."

Harry nodded and summoned a piece of parchment and quill and began writing the letter. Once he finished it he signed it and added a drop of blood so that Ragnok would know it was him and then folded it and handed it to Bill with a smile. "There you go, Bill. I made sure to remind him in the letter that he owes me a huge favor so that he can't pretend that he doesn't. I also asked him to bring anything and everything to do with my account so that we can go over it."

Hermione who had just finished writing her letter handed it to Bill with a smile. "Thank you, Bill. I too asked him to bring anything and everything to do with my accounts so that I can see if someone has been taking my money. For some reason I have a feeling that I'm going to find out that Molly, Ronald, and Ginerva have had access to my account but I'm not sure how they have done it."

Arthur scowled. "The more I find out the more I want to ring Molly's neck. It seems that she is up to all this to her eyeballs. I'm so sorry, Harry and Hermione. If I had known I wouldn't have let her do anything like this."

Hermione smiled and shook her head as did Harry but it was Lucius who said "Arthur, you can't blame yourself for what your ex wife and youngest two children have done. You are not to blame in any way, shape, or form for any of this. I have to say that Molly is good at hiding things when she wants to and for that reason alone she should have been a Slytherin even if she wouldn't have fitted into Slytherin house in any other way. I do believe that for now we have talked enough. I suggest that we break for now and meet back up in say an hour or so. By then everyone should have ate and Bill should be back here with Goblin Healers and Ragnok."

Everyone nodded and stood up and left to do their own thing leaving Hermione, Lucius, Harry, Draco, Severus, Narcissa, Charlie and Arthur alone.

* * *

><p>AN 2: So there you have chapter 20! This chapter was hard to write even with it already being wrote out in a notebook because of my muse who kept trying to throw characters from other fandoms into the story! I swear she has a mind of her own these days... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
